Escribiendo Nuestra Historia
by Flor Guajira
Summary: Serena Tsukino, es una escritora en busca de inspiración para su nuevo libro, lastimosamente esta no llega. Pero un hombre hará renacer en ella las ideas y la inspiración que necesita para escribir.
1. Escribiendo Nuestra Historia

**Escribiendo Nuestra Historia**

_En la historia del mundo muchos escritores han regalado a la humanidad exquisitas palabras las cuales fueron nacidas gracias a aquella musa ingrata a la que se le llama inspiración. Tal vez esta llegue y se quede dando a escritor el mas bello de los poemas, o simplemente este de paso y le regale al pensador solo un simple párrafo de cuatro palabras el cual no serviría ni para el comienzo de una historia de amor. O simplemente, ya se les olvido como inspirarse y escribir._

- Como si fuera tan fácil – Bufo una hermosa rubia de 28 años al leer el párrafo de un libro que estaba leyendo para obtener inspiración – Escribir es lo mas difícil de mundo – Suspirando se echa hacia atrás en su enorme silla de cuero – Se me tiene que ocurrir algo – Serena tomo su cuaderno de ideas y lo miro fijamente como si este le fuese a hablar - ¡Carajo! A quien engaño, estoy vacía de ideas, voy a llamar a Mina – Tomo su celular y marco a su editora.

Serena Tsukino, es una escritora brillante la cual esta por llegar a la etapa de los 30. Nunca se ha casado, ni ha tenido hijos, pero si un sin fin de relaciones rotas y una enorme y jugosa cuenta en el banco gracias a estas, ya que le sirvieron de inspiración para sus libros los cuales son los mejores vendidos en Japón y en Estados Unidos. Para ella escribir era lo mas natural de mundo, con una simple salida al parque o una charla con sus amigas le servía como fuente de ideas para un libro o varios capítulos para este, pero ahora todo era distinto, necesitaba escribir un libro para la próxima lanzamiento que le tenia la casa editora. Quería morir o desaparecer, no tenia nada en mente, y eso la irritaba.

- Mira Mina, creo que deberíamos cancelar ese lanzamiento – Se justifica Serena a través del teléfono – Además ante los ojos del publico lector yo soy Usagi Tsukino, mas no Serena Tsukino. No creo que se enfaden – Se volvió a justificar.

- Tal vez para el público no, pero para la editorial si. Sabemos quien eres, tu eres una brillante escritora – La consuela la castaña – Creo que estas pasando por una etapa de bloqueo la cual se te pasara si sales un poco – La regaño – Sabes que, tengo libre la tarde y no tengo ningún compromiso, deberíamos salir juntas – Le sugiere – Acaban de abrir un café a una cuadra de mi casa, y es precioso, ¿Te parece? – Le pregunta esperanzada.

- Claro, me haría bien salir contigo – Suspira, ya que ella no tenia opción cuando se tratase de Mina – Así tal vez me salga alguna idea.

- Perfecto – La alegría que emanaba la editora se podía sentir a través del teléfono – Y quien quita que me escojas como protagonista de tu nuevo libro – Ambas chicas comienzan a reír.

- Ok Mina – Sonríe - ¿A que horas estoy allá? – Toma su agenda electrónica.

- A las 4:00 – Le informa – Y por favor no llegues tarde, ya que si no fuera por mi nunca llegarías temprano a las firmas de los libros ni a las entrevistas – Le reprocha.

- Y no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco – Le dice sarcástica – Y tranquila, llegare temprano – Su voz se torno suave – Así que adiós – Colgó como si fuera una niña aprendiendo a usar el teléfono.

Y como si estuviese resignada, se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a su cuarto para tomar una ducha, ya que tal vez al estar limpia las ideas llegarían más rápido.

Las 4:00 de la tarde llego de una forma tan rápida que impresiono a la misma Serena, la cual se encontraba sentada en el hermoso café estilo Francés del cual Mina hablo.

- Llegaste temprano – Mina expreso sorprendida.

- No siempre necesito de ti – La rubia sonríe triunfante.

- Lo se – También sonríe mientras toma asiento quedando frente a frente con Serena - ¿Y como te parece el restaurante?

- ¡Es hermoso! – Exclama – Nunca había visto un restaurante parecido – Mueve la cabeza suavemente hacia ambos lados como si estuviese sorprendida.

Despues de un largo rato de tomar cafés helados, comer cruasanes de chocolate y de hablar acerca de lo bello que era el restaurante y sus meseros, se enfocaron en lo más importante, el libro.

- ¡No sé que tantas vueltas le das a ese libro! – Exclamo Mina – El mundo esta lleno de ideas.

- Tienes razón – Asiente con la cabeza – Pero esas ideas siempre se centran cuando una mujer conoce a un hombre, un día deciden salir a cenar y sin esperar el postre se van a un motel y se acuestan, al día siguiente el hombre siente miedo y remordimiento y deja a la mujer sola, esta lo odia, a los meses de haberla dejado el tipo vuelve hacia ella arrepentido, esta lo rechaza pero a lo ultimo ella le dice que si, y son felices para siempre – Concluye.

- Bueno…- Mina se quedo sin palabras ante la lógica de la escritora.

- Mira – La señala con la mano – Es en eso en lo que no quiero caer – Le aclara - Mis libros son realistas. No son como aquellos que tratan de vampiros y son un cliché barato que sigue vendiendo – Saca a flote su lógica otra vez.

- Es verdad, tus libros son algo mas que cenas y sexo de una noche – Mina suspira mientras apoya su cabeza entre sus manos – Pero no podemos cancelarlo todo ahora, ya tenemos todo listo – El rostro de la editora se pone tenso – Hagamos una cosa, no le comentes a nadie que andas bloqueada, tu solo sal a la calle y lee libros para inspirarte – Le sugiere como si en eso hubiera solución.

- Esta bien – Alza los hombros en señal de aprobación – Entonces estamos en contacto.

- Por supuesto – Le sonríe mientras mira su reloj – Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme. Tengo una novela que revisar antes de enviársela al editor en jefe – Con la mano llama al mesero y pide la cuenta – Yo pago – Le guiña el ojo – Ya sabes a leer – Se levanta de la silla - ¿Te llevo?

- No – Responde tranquilamente – Me quedare un rato mas, tal vez me nazca la idea de hacer mi próximo libro inspirado en este restaurante – Toca la mesa de manera tan delicada como si tuviera miedo de romperla.

- Esta bien, hablamos – Se despide la castaña.

Mientras observaba a la gente que pasaba a su alrededor, Serena mira a lo lejos a un joven muy guapo, alto y de ojos azules, el cual se encuentra hablando con varios chicos en un restaurante cercano.

- ¿Darién? – Pregunta en voz baja – No creo – Niega con la cabeza ante la idea que ese sea él, por lo que simplemente se olvida de que vio a un espejismo de su antiguo novio y pide otro café helado.

Mientras Serena disfrutaba del sabor del café mezclado con leche y hielo, una idea pasa de su cabeza.

- ¡Ya sé de que voy a escribir! - Piensa emocionada.


	2. ¿Seras Mi Muso?

**¿Serás Mi Muso?**

Pero la emoción de tener una nueva idea para su libro la tenía en las nubes, pero dudo, si dudo. Se debatía en escribir acerca de Darién, ya que de este no tenía nada malo que decir, solo que estuvieron juntos en la Universidad cuando ella estudiaba literatura y él medicina. Y tampoco tenía la certeza si el hombre que estaba en aquel restaurante en verdad fuese Darién.

- Uhmmm… Mejor no – Hizo una mueca de desagrado y siguió tomando su café helado como si nada hubiese pasado – Debería inventar otra cosa – Y con la mano llamo al mesero para pedirle una bolsa de cruasanes para llevar a casa y la cuenta.

Pero lo que Serena no sabía era que había llamado la atención del guapo hombre de al lado, y que este sigilosamente se estaba acercando a ella. Y antes de que esta se pusiera de pie para irse este ya estaba frente a ella.

- Serena Tsukino – Exclama el hombre con un tono de felicidad y sorpresa.

- ¿Eh? – La rubia no logro distinguir al hombre por la oscuridad que se encontraba alrededor.

- No me digas que no me recuerdas "Cabeza de Chorlito" – Comienza a reír – Soy yo, Darién, tu ex-novio, ¿Ya te olvidaste de mí? – Se cruza los brazos mostrando molestia fingida.

- ¡Darién! – Exclamo sorprendida – Que gusto verte – Sonríe para no mostrar su nerviosismo.

- Igual – La toma suavemente de las manos – Mira lo pequeño que es el mundo, nunca pensé encontrarte aquí – Extiende ambas manos hacia los lados.

- Si, el mundo es un trapito diminuto – Comenzaba a sentirse incomoda ante la mirada azul de Darién – ¿Y qué haces por estos lados? – Ella quería saber por qué de tantos restaurantes que hay en el mundo, Darién y ella se tuvieron que encontrar en este.

- Estoy con unos amigos bebiendo algunas cervezas – Serena abrió los ojos ante la respuesta del pelinegro – Ya sabes para refrescar – Sonríe incómodo - ¿Y tú?

- Pues… Yo estaba en una reunión con mi… - Serena no termino la frase, ya que recordó lo que Mina le dijo de no comentarle nada a nadie, además a ella tampoco le convenía que Darién supiera que ella era escritora – Estaba con una amiga hablando, pero ella se fue porque tenía trabajo acumulado – Mintió.

- Entiendo… - ¡Oye! Porque no salimos algún día – Le pregunto desesperado al ver que esta tomaba su bolso – Ya sabes… Para ponernos al corriente y eso - Le pregunta esperanzado.

- Darién… No lo sé – Dudo.

- ¿Por qué? – Él quería saber el porqué del rechazo de ella.

- Mi trabajo – Se excusó.

- ¿Qué tiene tu trabajo? – No entendía a Serena.

- Es que estoy pasando por una etapa de bloqueo, y … - Ella guardo silencio gracias a que no se le ocurrió más nada - - ¡Diablos! – Pensó.

- No me tienes que dar una respuesta aun – Saca su teléfono – Mira, dame tu teléfono y yo te doy el mío, y cuando estés libre o desbloqueada me llamas.

- Ok – Susurro vencida.

Al intercambiar los teléfonos, Serena se despidió de Darién diciéndole que tenía que comenzar a trabajar, lo cual no era mentira.

Al estar ya en su casa, Serena comienza a dar vueltas en su estudio como si estuviese desesperada. La idea de escribir acerca de Darién era seductora, ¿Pero qué escribiría? La relación de ambos había sido muy linda hasta el día que ambos se tuvieron que separar por cuestiones de estudio, y de eso ya pasaron 8 años. Pero lo que no tenía claro era como Darién la pudo reconocer después de tanto tiempo, ella había vacilado al verlo, definitivamente no entendía.

- Vamos Darién, se mi muso – Toma aire – Inspírame – Susurra para sí misma cerrando los ojos.

- Y si de una epifanía se tratase, Serena se irguió de manera brusca y abrió rápidamente su laptop para comenzar a escribir.

- ¡Eureka! – Grita emocionada, y sin perder más tiempo comienza a plasmar sus ideas.

Ya había pasado más de dos horas desde que a Serena comenzó a escribir. La pantalla de Word pasó de ser blanca a estar llenas de palabras y diálogos, esto parecía magia.

- Increíble – Dice maravillada – Voy a llamar a Mina – Toma el teléfono.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa a esta hora? – La editora pregunto fastidiosa ante el pedido de su pupila.

- Si Mina, tienes que venir – Le pide Serena – Escribí más de 8 hojas, y quiero que escuches la idea que tengo para el libro, además tienes que darle el visto bueno, tu eres mi editora.

- Está bien, en 20 minutos estoy allá – Promete la rubia – Nos vemos en tu casa – Se despide

- Adiós – Cuelga Tsukino.

La fémina se encontraba realmente feliz, por fin había escrito algo, y no era la típica novela rosa y boba, sino que era algo más personal. Era su vida con él.

Con una amplia sonrisa, mira el título.

_Mi muso_

- Ya llegue – Avisa mina a través de la puerta.

- Pasa – Serena abre la puerta – Quiero que vengas a mi estudio – La llama con la mano.

Ya estando en el estudio, Serena le muestra el escrito que se encontraba en su portátil, y sin decir nada, la editora se sienta y comienza a leer.

- Esto es hermoso – Grita a Mina.

- Gracias – Le dice Serena al entrar a la habitación con una bandeja de té.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esto? – Le pregunta extasiada.

- Lo que acabas de leer es una más de mis experiencias con los hombres – Le confiesa.

- No puede ser – Mina parecía incrédula – Esto es hermoso, tu siempre escribes de relaciones rotas, y de cómo la chica sigue adelante con su vida – Le explica – Y de lindas experiencias amorosas del pasado.

Mina, hace más de 8 años cuando estaba en la Universidad salí con alguien – Comienza a relatar mientras coloca la bandeja en una pequeña mesa cerca de su silla de cuero – Y fue una relación hermosa, demasiado diría yo, pero el estudio se interpuso y ninguno de los dos se quería arriesgar y terminamos – Se sienta a su lado.

- Vaya… No sabía eso – Contrae las cejas en señal de sorpresa – ¿Y cómo te llego la idea?

- Hoy me encontré con él en el café – Recuerda tranquilamente mientras se sirve algo de té.

- ¡Oh por Dios! – Mina aplaude – Esa era la inspiración que necesitabas – Y ante esta frase Serena la mira extraña – No me mires así, es verdad, acabas de escribir 8 hojas de maravilla pura, ¿Y gracias a quién? A el – La rubia se cruza los brazos triunfante.

- Pues debe ser así, hoy me sugirió que saliéramos – Serena sorbe un poco de su bebida caliente.

- Eso sí que es coincidencia – Mina hace una mueca entre extraña y divertida - ¿Y qué le dijiste?

- Lo haré – Le confiesa – Pero solo por el libro, quiero escribir todo lo que pueda sobre él – Se toca el cabello con una expresión fría.

- Si lo crees conveniente – La ex jugadora de Voleibol solo mueve los hombros como afirmación – ¿Y se lo dirás?

- ¿Que si le diré que voy a acercar a él solo para escribir un libro? – Por un instante su cara precia dudosa, como si estuviera repasando lo que acaba de decir – No, no lo haré.

En sus 10 años trabajando en la editorial, nunca se había topado con un caso como el de Serena. Ella sabía de los métodos poco ortodoxos que algunos escritores utilizaban para escribir, pero como el de la chica que tenía al lado no. Y eso la sorprendía.

- Sabes, lo voy a llamar ahora para confirmarle lo de la cita – Saca de su bolso su teléfono celular y marca el número del joven en cuestión.

- ¿A esta hora? – Mina mira el reloj.

- Claro, conociéndolo como es, debe estar de turno – Le responde irónica.

No paso ni dos segundos cuando la voz de Darién se escuchó a través del auricular.

- Hola Darién – La mirada de Serena parecía sombría e inexpresiva.


	3. Hola Darien

**Hola Darién **

La mirada de Mina parecía nerviosa, ¿Por qué? Pues fácil, no todos los días el escritor que tienes como protegido va a utilizar a alguien de manera tan cínica para hacer un libro. Por eso…

Por su parte, Serena escuchaba cada indicación que le daba Darién acerca del lugar en el que se iban a encontrar mañana.

- Ya todo está listo – Dijo Serena con un tono triunfante.

- Serena, mira – Las manos de Mina temblaban suavemente ante el nerviosismo – En el libro que estas escribiendo, se ve muy lindo que la escritora utilice a un guapo hombre para inspirarse. Pero en la vida real, en esta vida real ¡Es espantoso! – La rubia editora comenzaba a manotear mientras daba sus argumentos.

- Por favor cálmate – Serena se encontraba tan tranquila, que eso irritaba a Mina – Deja de ser mi Pepe Grillo.

- Tengo que serlo – Se cruza los brazos – No tienes escrúpulos Serena, y eso me asusta.

- No tienes que estarlo, además solo voy a salir con él y listo, escribiré mi libro – En la forma que lo explicaba lo hacía ver tan fácil.

- Está bien – Mina suspira mientras extiende los brazos suavemente en forma de resignación – Tu eres la escritora y yo la editora, pero ten en cuenta algo, se cuidadosa – Los ojos de la editora se tornan misteriosos – Me voy – Toma su bolso.

- Adiós Mina – Se despidió Serena sin prestar atención al aviso de la mujer.

A los pocos minutos, retoma su puesto en el escritorio y comienza a escribir.

Serena no es mala, y le dolía que Mina la viera como tal. Pareciese que los 5 años que ambas chicas pasaron juntas en la Universidad no valiese de nada. Pero había algo, un secreto que la involucraba a Darién y a ella, que Mina nunca supo, y tal vez algún día se lo cuente. Tal vez…

El sonido del teléfono hizo que Serena saliera del trance en el que estaba mientras escribía.

- ¿Hola? – Sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla atendió.

Hola Serena, soy Darién – La voz del muchacho sonaba tan masculina a través del teléfono.

¿Cómo estás? – Respondió como si nada.

- Bien. Quería asegurarme sino has olvidado nuestro compromiso de mañana – El moreno pregunto inquieto.

- No, ¿Por qué? – Pregunto extrañada.

- Pues porque es la 1:00 de la mañana – Le respondió tranquilo.

Al ver el reloj, Serena se sorprendió. Ya que el tiempo había tomado la costumbre de irse volando cuando ella se sentaba a liberar su mente en el computador.

- Darién, gracias – Serena tomo su computador, guardo lo que había escrito y lo apago – Ya me voy a dormir, hasta mañana – Se despide.

- Hasta mañana – Se despide el oji azul cariñosamente.

La cita que tendrían mañana seria ir a desayunar en un hermoso restaurante cerca de la bahía. Por lo que Darién deseaba que al hablar con Serena, ella hubiese olvidado todo el resentimiento y decidiera darse una oportunidad con él. Ojala…

Cuando el despertado sonó, Serena ya estaba despierta. Sus nervios y ansiedad le hicieron una mala jugada, no la hicieron dormir, por lo que para aprovechar el tiempo se ducho y arreglo. Estaba nerviosa, eso no lo negaba, al tener que ver a su ex-novio otra vez la hacía revivir viejos sentimientos, pero no se iba a dejar dominar por estos. Estaría con Darién para escribir su libro y cuando este ya estuviera listo le diría adiós. Si adiós, la misma expresión que él uso cuando ambos se separaron no solo por los estudios sino por una tercera persona.

- Ya es hora de ir – Dijo al mirar el reloj en su muñeca.

Ya estando en el restaurante, Serena pudo ver a Darién en una mesa que se encontraba en el balcón del restaurante. Por lo que se acercó hacia él, y con una sonrisa lo saluda. Mientras desayunaban ambos se pusieron al día con sus vidas.

- ¿Y cómo esta Lita? ¿Ella sabe que estás conmigo desayunando? – Serena quería incomodar un poco a su compañero.

Ante las preguntas de Serena, Darién dio un gruñido.

- Bien. Y no, no creo que le importe – Ante esta respuesta, Serena abrió los ojos.

- ¿Por qué? Eres su esposo – Ella se sentía curiosa.

- Porque nos divorciamos hace 1 año - Darién no levanto la cabeza.

- Entiendo – Serena le restó importancia a lo Darién y siguió comiendo.

Al terminar de comer, ambos se despidieron. Darién tenía que trabajar y Serena tenía que continuar con lo suyo.

Estando dentro de su vehículo, Darién no entendía el porqué de indiferencia de Serena ante su divorcio. La curiosidad le carcomía las venas y el corazón, quería una respuesta, y la iba conseguir.

Por su parte Serena se había alegrado ante la noticia del divorcio, no porque él estuviera libre sino porque la vida le había dado su merecido por lastimarla. El Karma es lento pero seguro.

Al bajarse del auto, siente como una fuerte mano la toma del brazo, y al mirar quien es, se toma con la cara de Darién.

- ¿No ibas a tu trabajo? – Lo mira sorprendida.

- Sí, pero quiero que me respondas algo – La mira fijamente - ¿Por qué tu respuesta tan fría acerca de lo de Lita y el divorcio?

- Darién, han pasado ya 8 años – Quita al brazo del moreno de encima del suyo – Además lo que tú y Lita hayan hecho no es de mi incumbencia – El rostro de Serena estaba serio e inexpresivo.

- ¿No estas feliz porque estoy libre? – Él quería una respuesta alegre de parte de ella.

- Me da lo mismo – Se encoge los hombros – Ya no tengo 20 Darién – Cierra la puerta de su auto – Se te está haciendo tarde para ir a trabajar – Comienza a caminar hasta su casa dejando al guapo doctor más desubicado de lo que estaba.

Ya estando dentro de su casa, Serena se dirige a su estudio para escribir. Lo que le había confesado Darién era oro puro, terminaría siendo el malvado más bueno de su libro, ¿Y cómo no serlo? Ya que un divorciado que estaba buscando a su antiguo amor solo porque su mujer lo había dejado era el toque de cinismo que necesitaba su obra maestra.

* * *

No suelo hacer esto, pero quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me leen y me envían sus reviews.

**Yesqui2000**

**Conyta Bombon**

**Nai SD**

¡Muchas gracias! Ustedes me dan la inspiración y las ganas de escribir. Y espero que les guste este cap. Y si tienen comentarios y sugerencias, me escriben un review.

Bendiciones

Flor Guajira


	4. Copas Y Confesiones

**Copas Y Confesiones**

Después de una noche bien dormida, y una obra bien escrita, Serena decide llamar a Darién para hablar con él y tomar ideas. Las necesitaba, por eso no le importaba pasarse de atrevida al llamarlo para salir. Lo único que le importaba era su libro, mas no él. Así que con su mejor ánimo, le invita a un bar cerca de su casa, le sugirió que se podría relajar con una buena copa de whiskey. Y este ni corto ni perezoso le dijo que sí.

- Perfecto, hoy a las 9 – Colgó la rubia.

Todo iba excelente. En menos de lo que cantaba un gallo tendría su libro listo, y sin ninguna contemplación mandaría a Darién al diablo y su vida seguiría igual. Eso aseguraba ella.

Para no perder el ritmo, tomo su fiel libreta y siguió escribiendo. Y como de costumbre, se le fue el tiempo.

- 8:30 – Miro el reloj sorprendida - ¡Carajos! – Exclamo apurada.

En menos de media hora llegaría Darién, y ella no le gustaba que la hicieran esperar ni hacer esperar, por lo que se fue a duchar. Al salir del baño sintió el timbre, por lo que bajo hacia la puerta corriendo. Sin tener ningun pudor abrió la puerta.

- Darién lo lamento – Lo invita a entrar – Se me hizo tarde con el trabajo – El moreno hacia lo posible por no mirarla, tenía una diminuta toalla rosada, el cuerpo brillante del agua y el jabón y el cabello mojado. Parecía salida de aquella película porno que vio una vez con uno de sus compañeros de turno. No por lo vulgar, sino por lo sexy.

- Tranquila – Le responde entre incómodo y tranquilo – Te entiendo.

- Gracias – Se sentía más tranquila – Voy a cambiarme – Se aleja de el para irse a cambiar – En menos de 5 minutos bajo – Entra a su habitación.

Cuando Serena ya hacía en su habitación, Darién hacia todo lo posible por no derretirse en ese mismo instante.

- Ya no veré más porno – Susurro.

Para liberar su mente de la pornografía, comenzó a caminar por la sala. Mientras avanzaba, pudo apreciar lo limpio y ordenado del lugar, las fotos, los jarrones y mesitas de té estrictamente acomodados en su sitio. Todo parecía tan rígido y calculado, no se imaginaba a Serena con niños dentro de su casa, seguro se volvería loca.

- Niños – Pensó melancólico.

- Darién – Lo llamo la rubia – Ya estoy lista – Termino de bajar las escaleras – ¿Estas bien? – Le preocupo verlo con esa expresión de tristeza.

- Fue un día pesado – Responde espontáneamente.

Serena no le creyó, pero tampoco se pondría a preguntarle acerca de su trabajo. Por lo que ambos salieron de la casa, y caminaron hasta llegar al bar del que Serena le hablo a Darién. El establecimiento era pequeño y de una energía muy buena a pesar de ser un bar. Al estar instalados en una pequeña mesa en una esquina algo oscura, pidieron una botella de vino y pasabocas, ya que ninguno había comido. Y después se pusieron hablar.

- No te he preguntado en que trabajas – Pregunto el moreno, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

- Soy escritora, para eso estudie – Respondió de manera instintiva - ¡Diablos! – Pensó. Darién no debía saber que ella se dedicaba a escribir, aunque este lo sabía, pero se hacia el bobo para hablar con ella.

- ¿Trabajas con una editorial? – Él quería saber más.

- Si, trabajo con una – Se hizo la indiferente al responder.

- Increíble – Dijo extasiado.

- Soy editora, corrijo los libros de otros – Mintió.

- La cara de Darién se tornó decepcionada. Cuando estaban en la Universidad Serena le llego a mostrar varios de sus escritos, y estos eran brillantes y llenos de imaginación. Pero con lo que le acababa de decir se sintió mal, de ella brotaba el talento, ¿Y para qué? Para convertirse en editora. ¡La vida sí que era una perra sin corazón!

- Y tú eres médico – Afirmo Serena mientras untaba su papa frita de salsa de tomate.

- Claro, para eso estudie – Le responde con la misma frase de Serena y Sonríe.

El tiempo parecía caminar más lento para Darién y Serena. Ella mentía y el inocente le creía. Pero el ambiente se puso algo pesado entre los cigarrillos y las voces de aquellos que estaban a su alrededor.

- Vamos a mi casa – Saca su cartera, pero al levantar su mirada se encuentra con Darién serio y ¿Nervioso?

- Tu auto esta en mi casa – Le recuerda.

- Es verdad – Recuerda incómodo y apenado.

A los pocos minutos llega el mesero con la cuenta, pero Darién no quería que Serena pagara los tragos, y después de un rato de discutir cada quien paga la mitad. Y sin perder tiempo se dirigen a la casa de Serena. Al estar allí, ella le sugiere que se quede para seguir hablando, y Darién acepta.

- Espero que te guste la sangría Francesa – Entra a la habitación con la botella y dos copas.

- ¿Fuiste a Francia? – Le ayuda con la botella.

- No, pero mis padres si – Se sienta en el sofá junto con él.

- No sabía que a tus padres les gusta viajar – Comienza a destapar la botella.

- Les comenzó a gustar cuando Shingo y yo nos fuimos de la casa – Le explica – Y como su hija mayor tiene 28 y es una mujer independiente, y su hijo menor tiene 24 y se va a casar, ellos vieron la oportunidad de hacerlo – Se ríe al recordar cuando fue a casa de sus padres para un fin de semana, pero estos no estaban. Si la vecina no le hubiera dicho nada se hubiera pasado tocando todo el día.

- ¡No sabía que Shingo que se va a casar! – Exclama feliz – Es tan raro, hace poco era un niño.

- Para mí también es raro – Dice melancólica - Pero la chica es linda, y el estará bien cuidado.

La botella se vaciaba al igual que las palabras, entre comentarios cortos y preguntas triviales, Darién con el consentimiento del alcohol se aventuró a preguntar más allá.

- Serena, con cuántos hombres has estado desde que terminamos – La mira fijamente.

- Con tres, y contigo cuatro – Responde sin ningún pudor. Darién guardo silencio.

- ¿Qué paso con Lita y contigo? – Ahora era su turno de ser imprudente.

- Nos divorciamos – Darién comenzó a sentirse incómodo.

- Lo sé, pero ¿porque? – Lo iba a exprimir como a un limón – Sé que me engañaste con ella, la dejaste embarazada y terminaste casándote con ella, pero quiero saber porque terminaron con su matrimonio y que paso con el bebe.

- El bebe nació muerto, y después de eso Lita no volvió hacer la misma y todo murió ahí – La voz del guapo doctor se tornó triste.

- Lo siento – Dijo sinceramente.

- Tranquila, tienes más tacto que los amigos de mi madre – Se sirvió él y Serena lo que quedo de la botella – Es triste, pero intento ser optimista – Los dos sonrieron.

Y entre tragos e historias se paso la noche.

* * *

¡Hola! Quiero pedir excusas por tardar tanto, es que ultimamente me ha aparecido vida social -.- Y no me ha dado tiempo. Pero aqui tienen otro capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.

¡Y gracias por sus reviews!

Bendiciones

Flor Guajira


	5. Recordándote, Recordándome…Recordándonos

**Recordándote, Recordándome… Recordándonos.**

_Con voz triste me comento acerca de su matrimonio roto y de su hijo muerto al nacer._

Serena se debatía entre dejar esa frase o borrarla, su _ello _y su _superyó _luchaban contra ella, y estos nunca perdían una batalla. Después de pensar y pensar, con un simple clic borro la frase plasmada es su hoja de Word.

Las cosas entre Darién y ella no habían terminado de la mejor manera, pero tampoco era una degenerada como para contarle al mundo que su unión con Lita había fracasado por la pérdida de su hijo. Mina la apoyo, y con un simple _Serena me parece bien que muestres principios y no expongas esa parte de la vida de Darién. El merece respeto. _Serena omitió la conversación que ambos tuvieron ayer.

Para ser sincera, ella había disfrutado de la compañía de su ex. Pero los recuerdos y los viejos sentimientos eran más fuertes que ella, tal vez para él 8 años es fue mucho tiempo y todo lo malo se perdió en el olvido, tal vez él desea algo con ella o tal vez se quiere burlar otra vez. Pero sea cual sea sus razones ella intentara no caer, no cumpliría la advertencia de Mina de tener cuidado, no lo haría.

Con desgana se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia su cuarto, el escribir ya le estaba fastidiando. Al llegar a la pequeña recamara Serena miro su cama, la cual se veía tan vacía y ordenada. Lentamente se acostó boca arriba, mirando al techo. No sé qué se dirá de los techos y su poder de evocar pensamientos y recuerdos del pasado, ya que la Serena estaba experimentando un viaje hacia 8 años atrás.

**Universidad de Tokio, hace 8 años. **

- Darién – Una dulce jovencita de solo 20 años tocaba insistente la puerta de la habitación de su novio el cual no veía desde hace varios días – Darién por favor … - Susurra triste – Ábreme – Pega su frente a la puerta.

- Serena – Le susurra un joven de cabellos rubios.

- Andrew – La chica parecía feliz al verlo – ¿Donde esta? - El miedo comenzaba hacer acto de presencia.

- Él se fue – El joven solo mira al piso por la vergüenza.

- ¿Cómo así que se fue? – Sus miedos se estaban haciendo realidad.

- Te dejo esto – Le dio un sobre blanco con un gesto de evasión – Lo lamento Serena – La miro con lastima.

Serena solo tomo el sobre y se dirigió hacia su cuarto ignorando totalmente a Andrew. Al llegar a su habitación abrió con desespero lo que Darién cobardemente le dejo con su amigo. Cada palabra, cada frase cargaban vergüenza y cobardía.

- No puede ser – Serena se colocó la mano en el pecho queriendo detener el colapso de su corazón.

Su mundo se derrumbó, Darién aquel chico culto y honesto era un maldito infeliz, él… la engaño. Según la carta se había acostado con una chica, al mes esta le había dicho que estaba embarazada y como era de esperarse le respondió como hombre, ya que se casarían en menos de una semana. ¡Que maldito!

La puerta se abrió, mostrando el rostro de Rei la compañera de cuarto y amiga de Serena, esta no estudiaba literatura pero si periodismo.

- ¿Serena que paso? – Se acerca preocupada a ella.

- Darién… - Sentía que el aire le faltaba – Esto le mostro la carta.

La pelinegra leyó la carta, y con gran asombro y desprecio exclamo algunas maldiciones hacia el moreno.

- Serena cálmate – La toma de los hombros para apaciguar sus lágrimas – Esto tiene una explicación.

- ¿Cuál? – Miro a su amiga a los ojos – Si ni siquiera me dijo el nombre de la chica a la que embarazo.

- Te acabas de enterar que tu ex – novio es un cobarde, que te fue infiel y que no tuvo los pantalones para decírtelo – Resume – Pero vamos a saber quién es la mujer y en donde se van a casar, así te podrá decir las cosas de frente, como el hombre que demostraba ser.

- ¿Cómo haremos eso? – Pregunta reconfortada pero intrigada.

- Ya vas a ver – Le da la mano – Pero primero vamos a limpiarte la cara.

Serena tenía miedo de ver a Darién, no porque se sintiera culpable sino porque sabía que le pegaría e insultaría y terminaría en la cárcel gracias a la ayuda de sus "Suegros". Pero eso no le importaba, él tendría que darle más de una explicación.

- Vamos – Rei toma su bolso.

- Rei no me digas que lo vamos a seguir – No quería llegar a ese extremo.

- Para nada – Se acerca a ella – La primera regla del periodismo es comenzar a investigar desde abajo, lo que vamos a saber si Darién aun estudia aquí – El desprecio en la voz de la futura periodista se volvía más obvio – No vamos a espiarlo dentro de un auto, además no soy una de las mejores de mi clase por revisar la basura de los demás para recolectar información – Levanta una de sus cejas – No hay que ser tan predecible.

Los argumentos de Rei la convencieron, por lo que dejo de preguntar y la siguió. Rei la llevo dentro de la Universidad, lo cual le pareció raro. Al pasar por la facultad de culinaria Rei se quedó mirando a los chicos que salían de uno de los salones, y con una expresión de sorpresa miro a Serena.

- Creo que es Lita – Rei parecía dudosa pero segura.

- ¿Lita? – Serena parecía realmente sorprendida – Sé que no le caigo bien, pero acostarse con Darién… Va más allá de un simple odio.

- Eso es lo que tu ni yo sabemos – La jala de la mano para seguir con su recorrido.

Ambas terminaron en la oficina de Decanatura de la Universidad, lo cual parecía más raro la rubia.

Rei… - Serena comenzaba a sentir miedo.

- No voy a forzar la puerta, tengo una llave – Se la muestra.

La oficina se encontraba sola y oscura, pero Rei camino como si nada. Esta se sentó en la silla de la secretaria del Decano y encendió la computadora.

- ¿Puedes hacer eso? – Comenzó a sentirse nerviosa con cada movimiento de la chica.

- ¡Claro! – Voltea a verla – Tengo acceso a esta sala, el periodismo no solo está en un salón. Además ayudo a Sanae – Dijo refiriéndose a la secretaria.

- Está bien – Intentaría calmarse.

Al estar la computadora encendida y restablecida, Rei entra a la base de datos de la Universidad.

- Estudiantes retirados – Comienza a teclear – Darién no aparece – Mira seria al aparato – Estudiantes transferidos – Vuelve a teclear – Aquí esta – Dice triunfante – Darién se transfirió a la Universidad de Osaka – La chica de cabellos negros no parecía entender.

- Osaka – Serena repasaba en su mente – Sus padres viven ahí – La rubia le restó importancia.

- Ahora vamos a buscar a Lita – Bajo el cursor – Lita fue transferida a Osaka también – Miro a Serena – Es una coincidencia que da miedo – La chica se levanta de la silla y se dirige al enorme archivero de la esquina.

Serena solo observaba como Rei buscaba ágilmente entre las carpetas.

- Aquí esta – Saca una carpeta – Lita Kino - Comienza a leer mientras camina hacia Serena – ¡Lo sabía! – Exclama furiosa – ¡Que perra!

- Lita está embarazada – Le muestra el folder a su amiga – A la muy maldita le gusta jugar sucio – Toma el teléfono.

- ¿Qué vas hacer? – Rei volvía buscar en la computadora.

- Solo escucha – Marcaba números – Buenas tardes, habla Sanae Fukuoka, soy la secretaria de Decanatura de la Universidad de Tokio, quería preguntar acerca de Lita Kino ya que me llego información de que es transferida, ya sabemos de su estado – Si Rei decidiera cambiar de profesión, la actuación le quedaría perfecta – Aja – Escuchaba atentamente a la voz que salía del auricular – Muchas gracias – Se despide amablemente.

- Confirmando – Lita está embarazada y es de Darién.

- Porque Darién – Serena se tapa el rostro con las manos y comienza a llorar.

- No se va a salir con la suya – La abraza.

Durante toda la tarde Serena no dejo de llorar, el dolor era muy grande y ella muy pequeña.

- Serena… - Rei se acerca a ella – Cálmate por favor, con llorar no vas a resolver nada – Le acaricia la cabeza – Darién te va a dar muchas explicaciones el sábado – La rubia la mira sorprendida – Si, se dónde y cuándo se va a casar el muy perro. ¿Te parece si vamos a la boda?

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Y ¡Feliz 2013!

Quiero avisarles que este capítulo sera dividido en dos partes, la primera que acabo de publicar son los recuerdos de Serena, es decir su versión de la historia. La segunda es la de Darién, este tendrá el mismo titulo a excepción que le pondré el dos en números romanos.

Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo. Y gracias por sus reviews.

Bendiciones

Flor Guajira


	6. Recordándote, Recordándome (II)

**Recordándote, Recordándome… Recordándonos (II)**

La mañana había pasado demasiado tranquila para su gusto, no había muchos pacientes y por lo que intuía tendría la tarde libre. Aunque no tendría gracia salir temprano sino se tiene a un lugar a donde ir, a menos que este fuese un bar.

Con gran pereza estiro sus brazos y miro su laptop la cual descansaba en su escritorio de mármol. Suavemente abrió la computadora, miro su correo pero vacilo en escribirle algo a Serena. Durante tantos años sintió ganas de escribirle cartas de amor, no como la carta con aroma a cobardía que le había dejado con Andrew cuando se iba a casar con Lita. Él le había destrozado el corazón de la manera más vil y despiadada posible. Pero aun la seguía queriendo.

- Mejor no – En su rostro se formó una mueca de desagrado mientras cerraba el portátil.

Con un gran suspiro se recostó en su sillón de cuero y cerró los ojos.

**Dormitorios de la Universidad de Tokio, hace 8 años. **

- Lita… Yo… - No encontraba palabras en ese momento.

- A mí también me tomo de sorpresa – Su tranquilidad era admirable.

- Dios – Froto sus manos contra su rostro varonil – Lita… Esto no puede ser… - Parecía haber entrado en un estado de negación.

- Mis tutores y tus padres ya lo saben – Lanza de la nada.

- ¡Que! – Dio un salto – ¿Pero cuando? – Su rostro pasó de moreno a pálido.

- Hace dos días cuando me entere – Lo mira fastidiada – Y tus padres y mis tutores vendrán a hoy en la tarde para hablar contigo.

- Porque no sabía nada de esto - ¿Tan absorto estaba de todo, que se le olvidó que el mundo giraba?

- Tu madre me llamo hace dos horas para decírmelo – Se sentó en la cama del moreno.

- ¿Por qué se los dijiste a ellos antes que a mí? – Comenzaba a sentirse molesto.

- Lo hice porque necesitaba apoyo Darién – Lo mira a los ojos – Si hubieras decidió huir, ellos sabrían porque.

Darién no dijo nada, solo volvió a pasar sus manos contra su rostro.

- Serena – Susurra con dolor.

- Serena… - Se levanta de la cama y comienza a caminar lentamente hacia él - Si, pobrecita, le romperá el corazón saber que su novio la engaño descaradamente con otra, y de paso la embarazo – Le caricia el rostro – Es mejor que te olvides de ella, ya no tienes escapatoria.

- Lo siento pero no lo olvidare, no le volveré a fallar – Se aparta de ella.

- Deja de ser tan iluso – Le dice con desprecio – ¿Crees que ella seguirá contigo después de todo esto? Cariño, ella no se acercara a ti nunca, la engañaste – Ella mataría toda esperanza en él - Y desde el primer momento el que me acosté en tu cama y concebimos a este bebé le fallaste por completo – Culmina triunfante.

El rostro del moreno se tornó rojo de la ira, ya que las palabras de Lita le hicieron caer en cuenta de todo.

- No te pongas así – Una media sonrisa se curvea en su boca – Hay cosas peores – Sonríe ampliamente.

El silencio que había entre ellos dos se rompió por el sonido de la puerta. Darién se levantó para abrir, y fue ahí donde vio a sus padres.

- Darién – Le saluda su padre de manera seca – Quiero que tú y Lita se arreglen, vamos a discutir en otro sitio.

- ¿Porque no aquí? – Le reta.

- No me siento cómodo en este ambiente – Lo mira furioso – Así que cállate y vístete, tienes 20 minutos – Cierra la puerta.

- Te espero abajo – La castaña también sale de la habitación.

Al estar solo en su habitación, Darién comenzó a lamentarse de todo. ¡Maldito el momento en el que se acostó con Lita! Y ¡Maldito el momento en el que le fue infiel a su novia!

Pero a pesar de sus pensamientos se fue a cambiar.

El padre de Darién los había llevado a él y a Lita a un hotel, pero en vez de llevarlos a un cuarto, los llevo a una terraza privada en donde se encontraba su madre y los tutores de Lita.

Había seis miradas encima de él, seis personas lo estaban juzgando. Y eso no lo podía soportar.

- Tenemos que arreglar este asunto – El monarca de los Chiba toma asiento.

Una hora después de discutir el asunto del embarazo de Lita, se llegó a una conclusión no muy agradable.

- Dentro de una semana se casan – Dijo como si nada el padre de Darién.

- ¡Que! – Darién no podía creer lo que su padre acababa de decir.

- Lo que escuchaste, así que cállate – Le escupió con desprecio el hombre.

- Desde mañana comenzaremos a organizar todo – Se levanta el tutor de Lita – Hablaremos con ustedes más tarde – Se despiden de los tres Chiba.

Cuando ya estuvieron solos, Darién mira fijamente a su padre.

- Sé que ni a ti, ni a mi mama les agrada Serena, pero esto es exagerado – Lo mira fijamente.

- Es verdad, no me agrada la muchachita, pero tampoco voy a permitir que desampares a la madre de tu hija – Se sienta.

- A puesto que si la embarazada hubiera sido Serena ya me hubieras comprado un boleto de avión – Sonríe irónico.

- Lita tiene más futuro que esa rubia tonta – Le dice con desprecio.

- Serena va a ser escritora y Lita Chef, ambas carreras son honorables – Le explica – Y para la próxima disimula tu desprecio por mi novia.

El moreno no permitió que su padre dijera nada, ya que se giró para dejarlo a él y a su madre solos.

- Recoge tus cosas Darién, hoy hice los trámites para que tú y Lita estudien en Osaka – Darién no le importó y siguió su camino.

Al llegar a su dormitorio, se topó con Andrew, el cual estudiaba en su cama. El rubio al ver la cara de su amigo y compañero de habitación, le pregunto qué le pasaba. Este con voz triste le comento todo.

- ¡Darién que hiciste! – Exclama decepcionado – ¿Acaso no sabes que de cada acción hay una causa? – Le explica como si este fuese un niño de jardín – Debiste adivinar que al acostarte con Lita le serias infiel a Serena, y que el sexo conlleva a embarazos.

- Andrew… No sé cómo darle la cara a Serena – Miro a su amigo – Tengo miedo – Andrew no dijo nada.

El moreno suspira decepcionado, pero de un momento a otro se levanta y camina hacia su escritorio.

- ¿Qué haces? – Le pregunta extrañado el rubio.

- Le voy a escribir una carta explicándole todo – Toma una hoja y un lápiz y comienza a escribir.

- Lo que estás haciendo es un acto de cobardía – Andrew parecía pepe grillo.

- No me importa – Y con una velocidad sorprendente comienza a escribir.

Media hora después Darién le entrega a Andrew un sobre blanco.

- ¿Qué eso? – Mira a Darién.

- Es la carta que hice para ella, quiero que se la entregues cuando venga a verme – Le indica.

- ¿Por qué no lo haces de frente? – Le pregunta preocupado.

- Andrew, actué como un maldito, y ahora la vergüenza que no sentí antes me está atacando ahora – Sus palabras parecían tan llenas de dolor – Y se te pregunta en donde estoy no le digas nada.

- Está bien- Acepta la carta – Te guardare el secreto.

- No importase lo decaído que estuviese en ese momento, Darién comenzó a empacar sus cosas. Mañana se iría a casa de sus padres, y no volvería a ver a Serena nunca más.

Al día siguiente, Andrew llamo a Darién contándole que ya le había entregado la carta la rubia y de cómo había sido su reacción. No podía haberse sentido más miserable.

La semana entera se pasó entre decoradores que entraban y salían de su casa, y de planificadores con ideas extravagantes. Bueno, por algo eran una familia adinerada.

- Darién – Lo llama su madre compasiva – Cambia ese humor – Le acaricia el rostro – No eres el único hombre que se casa por compromiso.

- Tú y mi padre no lo hicieron – Responde automáticamente.

- Lo sé, pero tu padre ni yo queremos que dejes a Lita y al bebé desamparados – Le argumenta.

- No, ustedes no quieren eso – La mira con furia en sus ojos – Ustedes desean que no esté con Serena. Además yo puedo cuidar de Lita sin tener que casarme.

- Dentro de varios años cuando veas a tu hijo feliz a tu lado y tengas un buen matrimonio, me darás la razón – Se levanta dejándolo solo.


	7. Un Recuerdo Compartido

**Un Recuerdo Compartido**

Por fin había llegado el sábado, ese era el día en el que Darién uniría su vida a la de Lita.

En uno de los dormitorios de la Universidad de Tokio, Serena se estaba arreglando para ir a la boda de Darién.

- Te ves increíble para ir a la boda de tu ex novio – Le dice sorprendida Rei.

Serena no expresa ninguna palabra ni mucho menos gesto que le demuestre a su amiga que la había escuchado.

Por su parte, Darién comenzaba a arreglarse. La boda comenzaría en menos de una hora. Pero a pesar de sentirse a punto de condenar su alma, nunca dejo de pensar en Serena.

- Aquí está tu traje – Su madre entra a la pequeña habitación – vestidor en el que se encontraba Darién.

- Gracias – Su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna.

Al intuir su estado de ánimo, la mujer le deja el traje en una de las sillas cerca al espejo y se retira.

El viaje de 20 minutos hacia la pequeña iglesia en donde se oficiaría la boda, pareció realmente la largo para la rubia. Pero esta no expreso ningúna palabra. Solo quería tener a Darién frente a frente y saber las cosas de su propia boca.

- Llegamos – Rei la saco de su trance.

- Serena se bajó lentamente del auto.

- ¿Y ahora? – Rei mira a Nicolás - Si los padres de Darién o Lita ven a Serena no la dejaran entrar. Tenemos que facilitarle la entrada.

- Tienes razón – Mira hacia la iglesia – Voy a entrar, pero cuando salga te ubicare hacia Darién – Mira la Rubia.

- Gracias Nicolás – Su voz denotaba un nerviosismo suave.

Diez minutos después llego Nicolás con la información.

- Darién esta solo en su habitación, pase varias veces y espere que alguien pasara, pero nada – El castaño se mete las manos en los bolcillos – Lo demás depende de ti.

Serena mira dubitativa a Rei, pero esta sonríe y con voz tranquila le dice

- Hazle saber ese bastardo que contigo nadie juega.

Al escuchar a su amiga miro a Nicolás el cual le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

- Suerte – Grito al verlos alejarse.

En el pequeño vestidor Darién no dejaba de lamentarse, estaba a punto de casarse con alguien que no quería, y todo por no medir las consecuencias de acostarse con una mujer que no era su novia.

Con un suspiro cansado, Darién se sentó en la silla cerca al enorme espejo, esperando que la boda diera comienzo.

- Para toda la vida… - El moreno miro hacia la enorme ventana esperando en ella algún alivio para su desgracia.

Serena miraba fijamente la puerta color crema.

- Hasta aquí llego – La mira – Lo demás depende de ti.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Lo mira asustada.

- Tranquila, no te voy a dejar sola – Le sonríe – Voy a estar en la esquina esperándote. Pero recuerda, solo tienes veinte minutos para hablar con él.

- Gracias Nicolás – Serena lo abraza.

Nicolás se dirige hacia la esquina, mientras que Serena entra a la habitación.

Sin dar un toque de aviso, entra al cuarto.

- ¡Serena! – Exclama sorprendido - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Se acerca a ella, pero para su mala suerte lo abofetea.

- ¿Aun te sorprende que hago aquí? – Se acerca a él furiosa – De todos los hombres que pisaron esta tierra, yo te considere el mejor – Darién pudo ver sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar – Pero mira la sorpresa, terminaste siendo un maldito cínico, cobarde e infiel. ¡Tú te burlaste de mí!

- Serena yo… - No sabía que decir.

- ¡Tú que! – Grita – Tú no fuiste capaz de darme la cara y decirme que me engañaste de la manera más vil. Te acostaste con Lita siendo mi novio. No estabas ebrio, ni bajo los efectos de una droga, ¡No estabas bajo los efectos de nada! Te gusto Lita y te acostaste con ella, me engañaste – Mueve su cabeza suavemente hacia ambos lados.

- Fui un maldito al no considerar tus sentimientos, lo siento – Le dice arrepentido.

- Lo sientes… - Hace un gesto pensante – ¿Sabes que te estas hundiendo más y más?

Darién abrió la boca lentamente como si quisiera decir algo.

- Aun podemos ser amigos – Quería calmarla.

- ¿Yo, tu amiga? – Lo mira como si fuera un bicho raro – No me hagas de reír, ¡Yo jamás seria tu amiga! Te desprecio.

Darién miraba detenidamente a Serena, ella estaba roja de la rabia y cada palabra que salía de ella era tan hiriente, pero él se merecía todo su odio.

- Te quiero en mi vida – La mira con ojos de arrepentimiento genuino.

- Claro… Y eso traducido seria que dentro de algunos años cuando llegues a tu casa y sientas que tu esposa no te presta atención y que tu hijo te asfixia, vendrás hacia mí para calmar tus frustraciones mientras te vienes dentro de mí – Hizo punto en el sexo - ¿Eso es lo que deseas?

- No, no quiero que seas mi amante – Le aclara – Deseo que seas mi amiga, esa Serena que tanto quiero – Se vuelve acercar a ella.

- Te acercas otra vez y no sé cómo harás para decir el acepto y darle el beso a Lita sin dientes – Le amenaza – Esa Serena que tanto quieres no volverá, no contigo. Y no seré tu amiga tenlo claro.

- Por favor – Suplica.

- No, no te haré el favor – Se cruza de brazos – Lo único que te digo es que disfrutes de tu boda y de tu matrimonio – Camina hacia la puerta – ¡Que ca dure! – Se despide.

Serena llega a donde Nicolás, y ambos salen de la iglesia.

Después de unos segundos en estado de Shock, Darién sale a buscar a Serena. Pero no la encuentra.

- Hijo la ceremonia ya va a comenzar – Su madre lo toma del brazo y lo lleva en dirección a la capilla.

Estando frente al auto la rubia voltea para darle la última mirada a la iglesia.

- Vámonos – Sube al auto – Ya todo se dijo.

La música comenzó a sonar, todos se levantaron a ver a la hermosa novia. Darién recibió a su futura esposa con una sonrisa fingida que a la vez parecía tan real.

- Acepto – Dijo al padre.

**8 años después **

Serena se levantó de su cama y se fue a la cocina para preparase algo de comer.

Darién se levantó de su silla, tomo sus cosas y salió de su consultorio.

* * *

Hola a todos! Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo.

Recibí un Review que me hizo caer en cuenta de que debía ser mas explicita acerca del porque de la infidelidad de Darien, y espero haberlo explicado bien en este cap! Y de paso agradecerle por esa sugerencia! =)

Si tienen sugerencias acerca del Fic, no olviden escribirme MP y yo con mucho gusto les respondo y cambio lo que sea necesario. Besos!

Bendiciones

Flor Guajira


	8. Descubriendo Las Letras

**Descubriendo Las Letras Mientras Hablamos Del Pasado**

_No importarse lo tarde que fuese, Darién siempre estaba para mí. Y hablando de él, recuerdo que una vez a las 12:00 a.m llego a mi casa para llevarme a pasear en la camioneta de uno de sus amigos. Aun puedo sentir el aire frio de la madrugada, la brillantez de las estrellas y la incomodidad del piso de aquel vehículo mientras acostados hablábamos y mirábamos hacia el cielo._

Los dedos de Serena se movían mágicamente mientras escribía el capítulo dedicado a las citas y salidas que tuvo con Darién. Y como ya era costumbre se había hecho ya tarde, por lo que apago computadora y con un buen _Me está gustando como va quedando el libro _de parte de Mina se fue a dormir.

Darién volvía a pasar la página del libro que había encontrado en uno de los baúles de su abuela hace ya 5 años. Por más que leyese u ojeara las páginas, siempre le gustaba la trama, pero el final no tanto. Por lo que lo abrió poco a poco a la espera de que algún paciente llegara a la sala de urgencias y lo sacara der su mundo de fantasia.

- Sí que eres buena para las letras Serena – Sonríe mientras escudriña cada una de las letras – Excelente diría yo.

Dos días habían pasado desde la última vez que Darién y Serena se vieron, pero el moreno tenía una visita pendiente que hacerle.

- Perfecto, te voy a esperar con los brazos abiertos – Asegura – Está bien, cuídate – Se despide.

Después de colgar, Serena se acomoda en su enorme y mullido sofá mientras toma una taza de té; pero al momento de llevársela a la boca suena el timbre. Ella desconocía quien podía llamarla a tal hora, y con temor se asoma a la ventana la cual está cerca a la puerta.

- Darién – Confirma entre aliviada y confundida.

Al entrar a la casa, el moreno la mira detenidamente.

- ¿Hola? – Serena se sentía incomoda ante la mirada del médico.

- Hola Linda – Darién sonríe mientras apretaba sus labios.

- ¿Linda? – Ella ya no entendía nada.

- Si, por linda persona – Le aclaro.

- Ehmm… Tal vez tu cerebro entienda las palabras que salen de tu boca, pero yo no – Le explica.

- Jamás pensé que fuese raro – Se mete las manos en los bolsillos de forma despreocupada – Además… Me debes una explicación – Le muestra el pequeño libro que estaba leyendo anteriormente.

- ¿En dónde lo encontraste? – Mira sorprendida el libro.

- En sus cosas – Recuerda – Lo encontré hace ya 5 años – Serena desvía su mirada del libro hacia Darién.

Ambos jóvenes se acomodaron en el sofá hablar acerca del libro.

- No sabía que le habías hecho un libro a mi abuela – Darién toma la taza con té y se la lleva a la boca.

- ¿Por qué no hacerlo? – La rubia da una media sonrisa en señal de nostalgia – Tu abuela fue una gran mujer… Excelente, diría yo.

- Lo fue – Sonríe al igual que ella – La seguiste visitando después de lo que paso entre nosotros.

- Claro, que a tus padres yo nos les caiga bien y que tú me hayas traicionado no son razones para echarla a un lado – Le responde firmemente.

- Gracias – Darién dice de la nada – Fuiste la única persona que la visito siempre, y a pesar de que tenía Alzheimer y había olvidado todo, a ti era la única persona a la cual recordaba – Dice sorprendido.

- No tienes nada que agradecerme – Esta vez la que hacía gestos despreocupados era ella – Recuerdo que cuando murió fui a la primera que llamaron – Mira la taza hipnotizada – Y tuve que encontrarme con tus padres en el asilo – Darién la escuchaba detenidamente – Y… Ella me dijo que le gustaría hacer un libro y que yo fuera su editora – Su voz comienza a temblar – Le dije que sí, y cada día a pesar de que tenía lagunas recordaba lo que podía, y con eso pude escribir algo.

- En la primera página hay una frase que dice: _Lo bueno de no tener memoria es que puedes leer el mismo libro y no saber su final. _Me encanto – Le confiesa.

- Ella me la decía cada vez que leía lo que habíamos escrito, tal vez ella no sabía cuál iba hacer su final – Susurra.

- Le diste la mejor despedida de su vida – La consuela – Ni mis padres ni yo pudimos visitarla como se lo merecía, tal vez ese Alzheimer no fue lo único que la mato.

- No Darién – Esta vez ella lo consuela a él – Ustedes no tenían tiempo, y… - Las miradas de Darién y Serena se conectaron de tal manera que se creó un gran silencio y las ganas de besarse comenzaban hacer insoportables – No creo que debamos hacer esto.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Se acerca más a su rostro, y suavemente le acaricia la mejilla.

- Yo…. – Sus palabras comenzaban a tropezar.

- Tú también me quieres besar, admítelo – La mira fijamente – Y yo admito que también me muero por besarte – Los labios del moreno estaban a pocos centímetros de los de su amada, pero el destino se quería burlar de ellos, y con el tomo de un teléfono la magia se acabó - ¿Lita? – Mira extrañado la pantalla de su celular.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste. Aunque para serles sincera lo siento raro... Aunque no se que opinaran ustedes.

Hoy 29 de Enero entre a clases en la U, lo cual no permitirá escribir y publicar tanto como quiero, pero haré lo posible por dejar las historia a medias.

Espero que les guste!

Besos y Bendiciones

Flor Guajira


	9. ¿Aceptaras?

**¿Aceptaras?**

Serena se encoge en el sofá algo incomoda y decepcionada mientras Darién habla con exmujer en la cocina. Lo hace por respeto, claro está.

Por otro lado, Chiba escucha detalladamente los pormenores que Lita le da acerca del cumpleaños de su abuelo, por algo es la organizadora. Ella le comenta que los familiares y amigos cercanos, se hospedarán en el hotel Chiba, por lo que él se quedara en la casa de campo que le dejo su abuela. Así le será más cómoda la estadía.

- Las invitaciones llegarán mañana. Espero que ya tengas a la empresa mensajera que las repartirá – Darién simplemente asiente.

- Claro – Responde desanimado.

- ¡Perfecto! – Dice extasiada – Recuerda colocar la tarjeta que diga que tienen que confirmar su asistencia.

- ¡Aja! – Vuelve a asentir, pero esta vez lo hace sin sentido alguno.

2 minutos y varios detalles después, Darién se despide de Lita.

- Eh… Lamento haberte hecho esperar… - El moreno se disculpa al ver a Serena entrando a la cocina.

- Está bien – Saca carne de la nevera.

Antes que dijera algo, la voz - de una mujer acompaña la de ellos.

- Te lo juro, no sé qué hacer – Mina entra a la cocina - ¡Ah! – La rubia se detiene bruscamente al ver a Darién – Hola.

- Hola soy Darién – Le ofrece la mano.

- Mina – Le responde el saludo – Soy la amiga de Serena – Él le sonríe.

- Darién, no te importa si hablo con Mina un rato – Tsukino no despega la vista de la carne que sofríe en la sartén.

- ¡Para nada! Te espero en la sala – Se encamina hacia el sitio ya nombrado.

Al no sentir la presencia de Darién en la cocina, ambas mujeres empiezan a hablar.

- Ayúdame – Le suplica la editora.

- Mina… - Serena no desea inmiscuirse a fondi en un asunto tan delicado como el que ahora se le estaba presentando a su amiga.

- Por favor – Vuelve a suplicar – Yaten está a punto de llegar.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Suelta las verduras de golpe - ¡No! ¡No! ¡No quiero a Yaten aquí, no ahora! – Movió las manos en el aire.

- Sé que esto es complicado, y… - Mina intenta convencer a Serena.

- ¿Complicado? – La mira molesta – Estas embarazada y no sabes si seguir con el embarazo o no. ¡Qué hombre no quisiera matarte! - Mina sólo guarda silencio.

En la sala, Darién percibe el casi escándalo que Mina y Serena protagonizan en la cocina. No entiende lo que discuten, sólo escucha los gritos. Pero gracias al cielo el timbre de la puerta suena. Al abrirla, se encuentra con un hombre de su misma edad, pero de cabellos plateados.

- ¿Novio de Serena? – Pregunta Yaten al verlo.

- Amigo – Le corrige.

- Ahhh – Asiente - ¿Viste a otra rubia por aquí?

- Mina – Su nombre le llega de golpe a la lengua – Sí, está en la cocina con Serena.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – Pregunta con cortesía.

- ¡Oh, claro! – Le da el paso.

Darién observa por detrás a Yaten. Se notaba a leguas que el pobre tipo no la estaba pasando bien. Tal vez por eso, Serena y Mina aun discuten en la cocina.

- Acepta las cosas como son – Grita molesta Serena – No eres una niña.

- Hazle caso a Serena – La voz de Yaten las hace mirar hacia la puerta.

- Mira, es mi decisión – Mina concluye.

- ¿Por qué mejor no te callas? – Escupe Yaten con rabia – No voy a dejar que hagas lo que se te dé la gana.

- ¡Oigan! – Serena los interrumpe – Yaten, sé que estás molesto, pero no voy a permitir que peleen en mi cocina.

- Vámonos – Exige Kou.

- No – Responde Mina retadora.

- ¡Mina! – Serena ya se está fastidiando de la actitud de ella – Saben… Suban a uno de los cuartos y discutan todo lo que deseen – Propuso. Mina y Yaten aceptan.

Darién, con paso tímido entra a la cocina.

- Es complejo – Comenta de la nada.

- Lo es – Ella no deja de recorrer la cocina con desespero.

- Cálmate - Le sugiere el pelinegro. Pero ella lo mira como si lo que acababa de decir fuera lo más inútil que jamás hubiese escuchado – Al menos inténtalo.

- Ella está embarazada, pero no desea tener el bebé. Él si quiere al bebé, por eso discuten – Explica.

- Ahhh – Él mira hacia otro lado – El cumpleaños de mi abuelo será dentro de dos semanas, y no tengo pareja. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?

- ¿Qué? – Serena ahora deja la carne a un lado para mirarle el rostro a Darién – Aprecio tu invitación, pero no.

- ¿Por qué? – No le gustó la respuesta que ella le acababa de dar.

- Se te olvida que tú familia me odia – Intenta calmarse.

- Mi abuelo no – Bromea.

- Pero los demás sí – Le recuerda. Su voz se hace tosca.

- Piénsalo – Le pide aun esperanzado.

- No – Le da espalda para ir a buscar mantequilla – No. Olvídalo.

Darién da un largo suspiro. Él la entendía perfectamente, aunque a él le gustaría tenerla a su lado en un evento como el que se avecina.

- Estoy cansado… - Se excusa.

- Vete a descansar – Lo apoya – Estoy segura que escuchar a Yaten y Mina no es una buena forma de terminar el día.

Darién se despide y se va.

El menú pre-guerra que Serena preparó, fue: Carne asada y verduras al vapor. Es raro que una persona cocine cuando a su alrededor hay un problema. ¡Es ilógico! Pero a ella le funciona, ya que el picar, cortar y asar, le ayuda con sus nervios. Ella no se preocupaba por Yaten, sino por Mina.

Ella es consciente de como el embarazo le cambiara la vida, y eso, lamentablemente no tuvo un efecto favorable en ella. Un aborto, eso era lo único que pasaba por la mente de Mina. Ella quiere matar a su bebé.

- Mina, eres tan tonta – Se raspa el rostro con las manos, y respira hondo.

Las voces de Yaten y Mina ya no se escuchan por toda la casa como hace un rato. Y eso la preocupa. Por lo que sube y los busca en las escasas tres habitaciones de las que ellas dispone.

Al acercarse a su habitación, descubre que esta está con seguro, por lo que toca. Pocos segundos después, Yaten abre la puerta. Y para su sorpresa, Mina está llorando.

- ¿Qué paso? – Se acerca preocupada a Mina.

- Aún no hemos llegado a un acuerdo – Responde Yaten – Y… mejor me voy.

- No – Serena intenta detenerlo – Hice de comer.

- No deseo tener una indigestión por ella – Hace referencia a Mina – Apreció tu invitación Serena, pero será para después – Sale de la habitación.

- Te acompaño – Lo alcanza.

Al llegar a la puerta ambos se miran fijamente. Serena sentía que tenía que decirle algo.

- Yaten… - Él no le dejo decir nada, ya que alzo la mano.

- No. No digas nada – Baja la mano – Esto no tiene sentido. Estoy peleando contra la corriente.

- Ella recapacitara – La de ánimos – Un aborto no es algo fácil, tiene consecuencias.

- ¿Y comprar pastillas para abortar en un sitio clandestino, es una forma de recapacitar? – Dice con ironía.

- Bueno… - Se quedó sin palabras.

- Déjalo así – Le pide – Tiene 28 años, no es una chiquilla – Los ojos del peli-plateado reflejaban tristeza – Y me voy – Concluye - ¡Ah! Haz que pase la noche contigo. Eso me calmaría un poco. Y por favor bótale esas pastillas.

- Cuidare de ella – Le abre la puerta – Descansa – Yaten hace un gesto con las manos mientras camina hacia su cuarto.

Ya estando lejos de compañía masculina, Serena comienza a llamar a Mina.

- ¡Aquí estoy! – Grita desde la cocina.

- ¡Eres la persona más egoísta del mundo! – Se ubica frente a ella - ¡Qué carajos pasa por tu cabeza!

- No me grites – Le advierte molesta.

- ¡¿Qué no lo haga?! – Pregunta con ironía - ¡Es imposible! Actúas como una niña.

- Es mi cuerpo – Se justifica.

- ¡Es un ser vivo! – Contraataca Serena.

- No entiendes – Se defiende.

- ¿¡Qué no entiendo?! – La mira con molestia – Vas a matar a tu hijo. Mira, sé que no soy un ejemplo de honestidad. ¡Nunca lo fui! Me he valido de relaciones anteriores para hacer dinero. Y ahora me estoy aprovechando de un exnovio para sacar otro libro. Pero jamás, escúchame bien, jamás mataría a mi hijo por el simple hecho de que no me protegí y de que tengo un retraso mental.

- ¡Óyeme! – Le grita de forma retadora.

- ¡Te oigo! - Responde de igual manera.

- Fue un error haberle comentado a Yaten de que estoy embarazada, y de que no lo deseo tener – Explica – Pero estoy asustada. Tú lo estás mirando todo desde una ventanilla.

- Yo también estoy sufriendo – Le confiesa – Me duele todo lo que está pasando. ¡Mira Yaten, parece un despojo humano!

- Sólo quiero pensar – Baja la cabeza.

- Hazlo, pero no actúes sin pensar, eso es lo peor – Le aconseja – Ahora dame esas pastillas – Mina la mira de forma extraña – Sí, Yaten me comento de ellas – Mina abre su bolso y se las da - ¿Son todas? – La rubia asiente.

- Tengo hambre – Serena comienza a reír – Espero que te guste la carne asada con mantequilla y verduras al vapor, aunque tengo salsa de queso.-

- Me encantaría probar todo lo que me estás diciendo – Dice inocente.

- Saca platos y vasos. Voy a servir – Se encamina hacia la estufa.

- Mientras servía las verduras, el teléfono fijo comienza a sonar.

- ¡Hola Rei! – Contesta alegre - ¿Qué cuentas? – Serena escucha atenta cada palabra que sale del aparato – Entonces mañana a las 9:30 a.m – Mina se acerca a ella para tomar el tazón con las verduras – Que pases una buena noche. Besos.

- ¿Quién era? – Pregunta extrañada.

- Recuerdas a Rei - Se acomoda en la mesa.

- ¿Vendrá? - Adivina.

- ¡Aja! Tendrá que hacer algunos reportajes en la cuidad, así que le ofrecí mi casa – Toma algunas verduras.

- Ahhh – Comienza a servirse carne - ¡Tengo una idea! – Brinca de la silla - ¿Aún tiene contactos en el periódico local?

- Sí – Responde sin entender por qué pregunta eso.

- ¡Perfecto! – Chasquea los dedos – Un reportaje, acerca de ti y de tu nuevo libro – Expone la idea.

- ¿Eh? – Frunce el ceño sin entender.

- Publicidad – Le da la definición de su idea.

- ¿Más? – Como su editora, Mina tiene el deber de aconsejar a Serena, y de paso cuidar cada movimiento que ella haga. Pero el hecho que actué como su relacionista pública la confunde.

- Sabes qué, mejor hablo con ella mañana – Corta el tema y comienza a comer – Por cierto, ¿Qué hacía Darién aquí?

- Mañana hablo contigo – Sonríe cínicamente.

* * *

¡Por fin público un nuevo capítulo! Pido disculpas.

Espero que les guste este nuevo anexo del Fic.

Decidí incluir un poco más a Mina, ya que sé que hay Fans de la rubia. Y también voy a meter algunas cositas privadas de Rei. Estoy segura que algunos pensaran que me voy a desviar de nuestra pareja favorita, pero no es así, al contrario, haré la historia algo interesante.

¡Muchas gracias por esperar! En serio. Son los mejores.

Les pido paciencia, y mucha.

Ya saben, si tienen sugerencias y criticas pueden mandarme un MP, yo con gusto se los responderé, y si no lo hago discúlpenme. Por el momento ando un poco libre de Pc.

¡Les mando Besos y Bendiciones!

Flor Guajira.


	10. ¡Bienvenida Rei!

**¡Bienvenida Rei!**

Al rato de cenar, Serena y Mina se acomodan en la sala. Mina a Disfrutar del helado de vainilla con brownie que Serena tenía en su refrigerador. Y esta de algunas copas de vino.

- Me voy a dormir – Mina deja el bote de helado vacío en la mesita de café que tiene al frente.

- Igual – Serena se levanta y apaga las luces de toda la casa.

Ya en la mañana, Serena se despierta sin Mina. Ya que ésta tuvo que ir a su casa para prepararse para el trabajo.

- 8:30 a.m – Susurra al darle una mirada al reloj de su celular – Aún tengo tiempo – Se levanta, se quita la ropa, toma una toalla y entra al baño.

Al salir, se cambia lo más rápido que puede. Sube a su auto y se encamina hacia el aeropuerto de Tokio.

- 9:15 a.m, perfecto – Se ubica junto a varias personas que al igual que ella, esperan a un ser querido.

Aquellos 15 minutos que faltan para la llegada de Rei parecen eternos. Entre tantas voces que la rodean, decide ocupar sus pensamientos en unir frases y palabras para los próximos capítulos del libro. Por cierto, hablando del libro cuyo protagonista es Darién, él lo propuso hacer con ella una aparición en el cumpleaños de su abuelo, pero ella aún no ha decido nada.

- Y cómo no… Si con lo de Mina fue más que suficiente - Piensa fastidiada.

De un momento a otro, las voces comienzan a ser más ruidosas y alegres. Por lo que guarda algunos diálogos, convierte su cabeza en blanco y se dispone a buscar a Rei entre la multitud.

- ¡Rei! – Grita al descubrir la delgada figura de la chica contonearse por el pasillo de llegada - ¡Aquí! – La pelinegra alza la mano como señal de saludo.

Al estar frente a frente, se dan un abrazo largo y fuerte. Ya ha sido un año completo sin verse, y los abrazos en pleno aeropuerto nunca pasan de moda.

- ¡Oh por Dios, mírate! – Rei se separa de Serena para admirar su ahora más delgado y esbelto cuerpo.

- ¡Mírate a ti! – Serena comienza a reír.

Ambas chicas dejan las risas a un lado y se dirigen a buscar la maleta de la pelinegra para luego irse. Durante todo el camino, Serena le informa acerca de todos los lugares a los que la llevará.

- Vine por trabajo, que no se te olvide – Rei le recuerda con una sonrisa burlona.

- Lo sé, pero al menos tenemos que salir. Ya ha pasado un año – Le da un suave empujoncito.

- No recuerdo que tú casa fuese tan bella – Rei mira la casa a través del vidrio delantero del auto.

- Varios libros bien vendidos, y varios cheques bien gastados – Serena se baja del carro para ayudar a bajar las maletas.

- Nada mal – Rei tuerce la boca y asiente.

Mientras Rei se acomoda en habitación de al lado, Serena se encierra en su estudio. Ya planeo qué respuesta le dará a Darien, por lo que enciende su computador portátil. Abre su correo y comienza a escribirle un E-mail, ya que él sólo se la pasa en su computadora pegado haciendo Dios sabe qué, mientras que su teléfono se queda en cualquier sitio.

Con palabras bien pensadas, comienza a escribir.

_Darién. Después de pensar acerca de la invitación que me hiciste para el cumpleaños de tú abuelo, decidí que sí voy a ir, ya que si fuiste tan valiente, o, tan descarado para pedírmelo, yo debería actuar de igual forma y aceptar tú invitación. Por favor dame la fecha del viaje, y la información acerca de los boletos de avión, quiero colaborar. Ya sabes cuál es mi número de teléfono, tanto fijo como celular, espero tu llamada. _

_¡Besos!_

_Serena._

Suspira tranquila, lo peor ya paso, aunque le viene encima el infierno con todo y demonios. Los padres de Darién nunca fueron un amor cuando estaban cerca de ella, y al tenerla en el mismo lugar y respirando el mismo aire… ¡Dios! No se quería imaginar la guerra que se formaría. Y Lita… La mujer que se comportó como una cualquiera, que destruyo su relación y se quedó con su novio.

Ocho años, eso faltó para volverla a ver. No pelearía con ella, ¡Eso jamás! Darien ahora es un hombre soltero, y sólo está de paso en su vida; además, el rencor ya pasó, con ella.

Apaga el aparato y sube las escaleras para ver a Rei, pero al no encontrarla en la habitación comienza a llamarla.

- ¡Aquí! – Se escucha desde la cocina.

Al llegar, encuentra a Mina y a Rei sentadas en la mesa.

- Ya nos saludamos – Mina la mira sonriendo – Y… Hablamos acerca de escribirte una columna para el periódico local. Ya hable con Amy – Serena sólo hazla las cejas demostrando desinterés por el tema.

- Mañana hablaré con un amigo que trabaja como columnista, y como no te dejas ver… Yo te haré la entrevista – Rei le explica de forma sencilla.

- Está bien – Murmura la rubia.

- ¡Deberías estar feliz! – Exclaman las dos molestas.

- ¡Lo estoy! – Se defiende – Es sólo que tengo cosas en que pensar.

- ¡¿Cómo cuáles?! – Pregunta Rei con sarcasmo. Serena mira a Mina, ya que el tema de Darien Chiba aún es delicado para la pelinegra.

- Darien – Mira a su huésped fijamente.

- ¿Qué pasó con Chiba? – Rei se levanta de la silla un poco alterada. Serena toma aire profundamente, le hace una señal con las manos a Rei para que se siente y acompaña a ambas mujeres en la mesa.

- Así que te encontraste con el tipo por casualidad, y ahora lo estas explotando para hacer un nuevo libro – Hace un corto resumen de la historia.

- ¡Aja! Me estoy aprovechando de él – Dice algo ida.

- No es una venganza muy convencional – Comenta Mina – Pero Serena sabe cómo hace las cosas, ¿Verdad Serena? – Mina usa un tono algo insinuante.

- Sí, Mina – Responde a la defensiva. Rei mira a las dos extrañada.

Después de cenar, Serena sale junto con Rei fuera de la casa con una caja de cigarrillos y un encendedor. Las dos se sientan en la banca colgable que se encuentra en la terraza.

- No puedo creer que te vayas con Chiba – Rei prende el cigarrillo y baja el encendedor.

- Lo sé, y a pesar de que me acabo de arrepentir le di mi palabra – Serena se reclina hacía atrás con el cigarrillo aún en los labios.

- Sólo espero que el libro sea un Best Seller – Intenta encontrarle alguna utilidad a la unión de Serena con Darien.

- Igual – Serena succiona fuerte el cigarrillo para luego soplar el humo suavemente.

- Hola – Mina se acerca a ellas de forma tímida - ¿No les molesta si les hago compañía? – La rubia se sienta una banca pequeña que queda a medio metro de las chicas.

- Para nada – Responde Serena.

- ¿Quieres? – Rei le ofrece la caja con cigarrillos.

- No, embarazada – Mina se señala el vientre.

- ¡Felicidades! – Exclama Rei.

- Ni tanta – Comenta Serena de forma imprudente.

- ¿Qué? – Rei frunce el ceño sin entender.

- Es una larga historia… - Susurra Mina.

**Hospital de Tokio **

El día había sido el más largo de su vida. Luego de ayudar a uno de sus colegas más experimentados en una cirugía de más de 5 horas, Darien, entro a su consultorio realmente cansando. No quería hablar con nadie, sólo descansar. Al llegar a su casa dormiría 12 horas, y esas serían las mejores.

Arrastrando su mano por el escritorio, toma su libro de notas, algunos lapiceros, las historias clínicas más importantes y su computador portátil. Esperen, él no ha revisado su correo, ¿Debería? Aunque el cansancio lo mataba, decidió llegar a casa.

10 minutos conduciendo, llega a su apartamento, se acomoda en la cama y enciende su computador.

Todos los E-mails son de los mismos remitentes. _Paciente de la 2020, Doctor Takana. Menús y decoración, Lita. __**Darien, Serena Tsukino**__. _Al ver este último, Darien siente curiosidad y lo abre. Al terminar de leer el correo una sonrisa pícara aparece en sus labios. Serena acepto, ese es un gran paso. Toma su teléfono y le escribe un mensaje de texto.

_Serena. Vaya que mi descaro dio frutos, ¡Aceptaste! Y eso me hace sentir extasiado. La fecha del viaje te la daré dentro de dos días, necesito que la organizadora me de la seguridad acerca de la fiesta. Y los boletos de avión… Tranquila, yo pago. ¡Ah! Por cierto, nos hospedaremos en una de las suits del hotel Chiba en Osaka. Pasa una buena noche. Besos, Darien._

Al enviar el texto, coloca sus manos detrás de su cabeza y se reclina en el espaldar de la cama.

**Casa de Serena**

- Deberías estar feliz – Sugiere Rei al escuchar la historia de Mina.

- Estoy confundida – La editora baja la cabeza – No sé nada de criar bebés.

- Nadie nace sabiendo, tú aprenderás a ser una buena madre – Intenta reconfortarla - Los ojos de Mina pierden su brillo por el miedo vuelve a amargarle la noche – Mina, no te preocupes, lo lograrás – Le sonríe – Mira – Apaga el cigarrillo para acercase a ella – Cómo editora sabes el peso que tiene una publicación, pero como eres parte del mundo editorial sabes que algunas cosas son charlatanería – Mina asiente - ¿Dime que libro te enseña de verdad a enfrentar la vida? Ninguno, ¿Verdad? Ellos sólo son herramientas. Eres una mujer que tiene una vida en su interior, no tengas miedo de nada. Yo pase por una alerta de embarazo hace más de cuatro años, asusta, lo sé, pero hay que tomar las cosas como vienen – Mina sonríe ante las palabras de Rei, pero aun así tienes sus dudas.

Dos cajas de cigarrillos y mucha charla después, las tres entran a la casa. Por orden de Serena, Mina se va a dormir a la habitación restante, y Rei entra a la de ella para tomar una ducha e irse a descansar.

Serena enciende la lámpara de noche, se desviste y entra al baño. Rato después, se acuesta en su cama, aunque deduce que la noche será larga, no tiene sueño. Con la plena seguridad de que hoy no descansaría bien, estira su mano para alcanzar su nueva obsesión, una novela romántica, pero algo llama su atención. Su celular titilaba la luz verde que indica mensaje de texto, toma el celular, abre el texto, luego abre los ojos y comienza a escribir.

_Darién. Acabo de leer el mensaje que me enviaste, y déjame decirte que gracias por tu generosidad, aunque me incómoda. Y déjame recordarte que sí, compartimos una cama, pero no deseo repetir esa experiencia, y mucho menos en el cumpleaños de tú abuelo. _ _Que pases tú una buena noche. _

Esperaría con paciencia que Darién lo leyera.

- Vaya… – El moreno hazla inconscientemente la ceja derecha al leer el mensaje. Se nota que la chica está a la defensiva.

_Serena. No tienes por qué incomodarte mi generosidad, total yo te invite. Y acerca de la cama… Sólo compartiremos la habitación, yo dormiré en el sofá o en una colchoneta inflable. Tranquila, ahora somos adultos. _

_¿Te parecería si continuamos la conversación mañana? Estoy muerto del cansancio. _

_Besos, Darien._

_Por cierto, ¿A qué le tienes miedo?_

Cuando su teléfono sonó gracias al nuevo mensaje, Serena lo toma y lee el texto desesperada. Frunce el ceño ante cada letra, silaba y palabra que Chiba escribió.

_Darien. Me parece muy bien que duermas en otro lugar, no hay _ _dejarse llevar por errores del pasado. Esperare con gusto la información._

_¿A qué le tengo miedo? Pues… A nada, es sólo que tus padres me odian, y no quiero un enfrentamiento. ¡Ah! Casi se me olvida, mis padres cumplen 30 años de casado dentro de tres meses, ¿Te gustaría venir? Será lindo que me hagas compañía, ya sabes… Una mano lava la otra, y las dos juntas la cara._

_Descansa, besos. _

Darien lee el texto y maldice, ya que Serena sabe cómo usar las palabras a su favor.

- Es editora – Piensa con ironía. Y hablando de palabras, él se ha quedado sin ellas. Él no se podía ir a dormir sin al menos responderle algo, así que toma el celular y envía lo primero que le llego a la cabeza.

El celular vuelve a sonar, Serena lo toma con más ganas de seguir la pelea, pero para su sorpresa, Darien le envió una carita feliz.

- ¿Te deje sin palabras Chiba? – Sonríe triunfante. Deja el teléfono a un lado, ella no va a responder a severa tontería de un emoticón, así que toma su libro para comenzar a deleitarse con las páginas de esta.

* * *

¡Un nuevo capítulo! Que por cierto... Me saco canas verdes. ¡Espero que les guste!

Y para responder un review de yssareyes48: Las cosas entre Darien y Serena andan un poco lentas gracias a ella, ya que él la lastimo. Serena sólo está utilizando para su libro, pero él quiere algo más con ella.

Ya saben, si tienen criticas, dudas y sugerencias, pueden escribirme un review o MP. Yo con gusto se los responderé.

¡Les mando Besos y Bendiciones a todos!

Flor Guajira


	11. Chapter 11

**Reencontrándonos Y Enfrentándonos**

- Eres terrible – Rei no para de reír mientras lee la conversación que Serena y Darien tuvieron ayer en la noche.

- ¿Tú crees? – Serena mueve la cuchara de palo en círculos dentro del sartén con huevos y, gira su cabeza hacia Rei.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Es lo menos que puedes hacer. Linda, el hombre es un imbécil – Deja el celular a un lado.

Serena voltea la cara hacía el sartén, ella más que nadie sabe que Rei tiene toda la razón.

- ¿Te ayudo con los platos? – Se ofrece la periodista, pero su amiga niega con la cabeza.

- Vete a bañar, eres mi visita – Le recuerda mientras se levanta de la mesa y recoge los platos y vasos.

Rei sube a su habitación, y Serena se queda en la cocina limpiando. El timbre suena, y la escritora con extrañeza mira el reloj de pared que hay en la cocina.

Al llegar a la puerta, mira por la ventana, y para su sorpresa es Darien. Con sigilo abre la puerta. Si Rei baja y ve a Chiba, está segura que ella lo mandará al diablo.

- Darien – Susurra – Hola.

- ¿Estás bien? – Frunce el ceño preocupado.

- Sí, lo estoy. Lo que pasa es que… ¿Qué haces aquí, no tienes que trabajar? – La rubia se cruza los brazos fingiendo molestia.

- ¡Aja! Pero de camino vine a hablar contigo – Se adentra más a la casa – Acerca del vuelo y la estadía.

- No puede ser después, estoy en pijamas – Se excusa.

- Jajajajajaja Y eso que tiene – Le golpea suavemente el hombro – Fuimos pareja, te he visto desnuda. Hace 8 años, pero desnuda – Intenta ponerle algo de humor a la situación..

En el baño, Rei no encuentra el bajón íntimo que trajo, por lo que se coloca su bata y baja hacía la cocina. Faltando unos escalones, ella escucha una voz familiar, la de un hombre; por lo que busca en sus recuerdos y encuentra que esa voz es la de Darien Chiba.

El aire le comienza a fallar por la rabia que comienza a sentir en esos momentos.

- Serena ya hablo contigo – Su conciencia intenta tranquilizarla – Ella lo está utilizando - Cálmate.

Para suavizar las violentas sensaciones que está experimentando, se sienta en las escaleras, pero no funciona.

- ¡Al diablo! – Se levanta decidida a pelear.

Al escuchar los pasos de Rei, Serena se pone más nerviosa.

- ¿Rei Hino? – Darien dice su nombre de forma espontánea con la esperanza de no equivocarse.

- Darien "Maldito"Chiba – Se cruza de brazos frente a él. Quién lo diría… Después de tanto tiempo por fin estamos frente a frente. ¿Sabes que eres una porquería? – Serena desesperada intenta empujar a Darien hacía la salida.

- Mira, eso ya es cosa del pasado, así que no voy a aceptar que me digas así – Se defiende.

- Rei, estás en bata – La señala apenada. Pero ésta la ignora.

- ¿Y cómo te digo? ¡Ese es el único calificativo que te mereces! – Grita furiosa. Y siente como aquellos sentimientos que tuvo reprimidos por tanto tiempo por fin desaparecen.

- Lo siento, hablamos más tarde – Serena apenada lo despide en la puerta.

Por unos segundos se queda acostada en la puerta, pensando por qué carajos había dejado que esto pasara.

- Eso no estuvo bien – La rubia mira a su amiga con desaprobación.

- Para ti no. Para mí sí – Dice sin darle importancia alguna a lo que acaba de pasar – Puedes escribir esto en tu libro, un enfrentamiento te hará subir las ventas – Sugiere con sarcasmo – Necesito jabón íntimo.

- Serena suspira hondo y sube las escaleras acompañada de Rei.

**Hospital De Tokio**

Darien llega a su consultorio muy molesto. No entiende por qué después de tanto tiempo la gente se empeña en hacerle recordar su error, y una de esas personas fue Rei, la aún amiga de Serena. Esa chica lo odiaba y lo odia, eso está más que claro. No volvería a esa casa mientras esa mujer aún estuviese ahí, eso ¡Jamás! Por lo que enciende su computadora y le envía la información que le llego desde la aerolínea en la que van a viajar.

**Casa de Serena**

- Mamo…ru… Se cas...a – Serena balbucea unas inentendibles palabras al revisar su cuaderno de notas. Con lo de Mina, Rei e inclusive lo de Darien, su trabajo quedó paralizado. Uniendo algunos párrafos comienza a teclear, pero su computador le avisa que tiene correo nuevo.

- Ya me voy – Le avisa Rei.

- Te espero en la cena – Serena alza la vista del aparato.

- Perfecto – Y con eso se despiden.

- Hotel Chiba – Toma su teléfono fijo y marca el número que encontra en la página oficial.

- Hotel Chiba, buenos días, ¿En qué le puedo servir? – La voz de la recepcionista la hace sentirse más nerviosa.

- Buenos días, llamo para reservar una habitación – Se adelanta a los hechos futuros.

- ¿Para cuándo la necesita? – A través del teléfono se escucha un tecleo.

- Para el viernes 25 – Mira la fecha en la laptop.

- Un momento – Se escucha un silencio, que a Serena la pone más nerviosa.

- Tenemos dos libres, las 206 y la 202. La 206 es una habitación que consta de una cama, un televisor, un baño y un pequeño balcón; es muy económica. Y la 202 es una Suit, está equipada con todas las comodidades posibles – Le informa.

- Se nota que Marx tenía razón con el capitalismo y las jerarquías – Piensa con sátira al escuchar las dos opciones que le da la empleada. Ya que o la pasa mal en una habitación de clase baja, o, la pasa bien en una de clase alta.

- La 202 – Contesta mientras saca su tarjeta de crédito de la gaveta derecha de su escritorio – Es para el fin de semana, por favor.

Luego de los trámites correspondientes, se le informa a la rubia escritora que desde la mañana del sábado 25 podrá ocupar la habitación.

- Ahora sólo hay que ir – Suspira. Luego se concentra en escribir las páginas suficientes para tener el próximo fin de semana libre, ya saben… Con lo de la fiesta.

- 6:00 p.m – Mira la hora en su computadora – Hay que cocinar – Ordena algunos papeles, lápices y apaga el portátil para irse a la cocina.

La cena de hoy sería rabioles con salsa marinada y ajo, chuletas de cerdo y una buena botella de vino rojo.

- ¡Llegue! – Si Rei no hubiese gritado, ella aun creería que está sola en casa – Perdóname por no ayudarte con la cena.

- Recuerda que eres mi invitada – Le señala la mesa – Así que disfruta – Coloca la pasta y las chuletas en la mesa.

- Gracias, y voy por el vino – Rei camina hacía la vinera.

Ambas se sientan a comer, pero en medio de la comida Rei hace comentarios acerca del viaje.

- Miércoles, Jueves y Viernes – La pelinegra cuenta con los dedos los escasos días que faltan para "La tortura disfrazada de fiesta" - ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

- Tranquila, soy lo suficiente grande, antipática, cínica y mala cuando lo deseo – Se sirve más vino – No me voy a dejar humillar por nadie. Los padres de Darien ya no son los suegros que debo respetar, y Lita… Sigue siendo una mujerzuela, pero espero no toparme con ella – Rei no dice nada, sólo continúa comiendo.

**Apartamento de Darien**

- ¿En serio Rei te dijo eso? – La voz de Andrew se escucha por toda la habitación gracias al altavoz del teléfono.

- Sí, la mujer aun me odia – Confirma – Y por eso no volveré a la casa de Serena hasta que ella se vaya.

- ¿Sabes cuándo se va? – Darien escucha como su amigo choca sus dedos contra el teclado de su computadora a través del teléfono.

- No, pero se lo preguntare cuando estemos en Osaka – No evita sentirse alegre.

- Te deseo suerte, aunque por lo que me cuentas Serena ya no es tan dulce como antes - Hay un corto silencio.

- Bue… no, es verdad – La lengua de Darien se enreda – Creo que he cometido un error – Se sienta en la cama, baja la cabeza y se pasa las manos por el cabello intentando canalizar su actual preocupación.

- ¿Cuál? – Andrew deja de teclear y se concentra en Darien.

- Si Serena se comporta conmigo como una desalmada víbora sin sentimientos, no me imagino como será con mis padres

- Tus padres no son unos duraznos pasados de azúcar, lamento decírtelo ¡Pero es verdad! - Se sincera el rubio – Ella tiene sus razones para ser así, además estoy seguro que con los demás es dulce y atenta – Darien frunce el ceño pensativo, y se transporta hace una semana cuando Mina tuvo el problema con su novio; en ese momento llego a ver a la antigua Serena, y pudo seguir viéndola, pero tuvo que invitarla a la fiesta de su abuelo.

- Es verdad – Dice resignado – Por ellos fue que arruine mi vida amorosa.

- Tienes que advertirle a tus padres que disimulen, y de paso explicarles por qué tu exnovia, a la cual ellos odian te acompaña en una fiesta familiar – Le aconseja cansado – Amigo, pobre tu abuelo.

- Lo sé – Vuelve a pasarse las manos por su cabello.

- Te deseo éxitos, y nos vemos el sábado. Voy a adelantar algo de trabajo. Cuídate - Se despide.

Darien deja el teléfono en su mesita de noche y se tira de espaldas en la cama. Este fin de semana sería uno de los más pesados de su vida.

**Casa de Serena. Miércoles por la mañana.**

- Tienes que ir al centro comercial – Le sugiere Mina mientras termina de leer dos nuevos capítulos que Serena adelantó.

- ¿Para? – Se sienta frente al escritorio.

- ¿Cómo que para? – Mina la mira como si hubiese dicho una estupidez – Esas personas no te han visto desde hace más de nueve años, tienes que ir linda.

- Sé lo que voy a llevar – Responde ignorándola.

- ¿Ya hiciste maleta? – Pregunta sabiendo la respuesta.

- No – Responde incómoda.

- ¿Te ayudo? – Mina pregunta por mera formalidad, ya que de todas formar se metería en el closet de su amiga.

- ¡Me fascinó! – Se levanta de la silla y cierra el portátil – Ahora vamos a tu habitación, te voy a enseñar a empacar.

Y como buena amiga metiche que Mina es, busco los mejores vestidos, los mejores zapatos, la mejor ropa interior y los mejores vestidos de baño. Luego de eso, se fue.

Los tres días restantes pasaron muy rápido. Ya siendo sábado por la mañana, Darien y Serena se encuentran en el aeropuerto, ahí hablan mientras el avión llega. Y como lo tenía previsto Darien, le pregunto acerca de la ida de Rei la cual sería en menos de una semana. Ella le pide disculpas por Hino.

El altoparlante indica el abordaje, por lo que ellos suben al avión con destino a Osaka. Cinco horas con cincuenta ocho minutos después aterrizan. La cuidad es preciosa. Los edificios se levantan imponentes en el aire y el clima les da una cálida bienvenida. Veinte minutos más tarde llegan al hotel.

- ¿Tus padres saben que ya llegaste? – La rubia pregunta con falsa preocupación y voz fría.

- Sí, pero los veré en casa de mi abuelo. ¿Te molesta quedarte? - Darien comienza a sentirse algo húmedo por los nervios.

- ¡Tranquilo! Saldré a dar una vuelta – El moreno se siente más tranquilo al escuchar que Serena estará tranquila.

Darien abre su maleta, saca algo de ropa y productos de aseo personal y entra al baño. Rato después sale acicalado.

- Darien, ¿Tus padres saben que estoy aquí? – Serena sigue en su labor de colgar algunas prendas en su parte del armario.

- Eh… - Volvieron los nervios. Serena voltea a verlo, y con rostro serio espera la respuesta – No.

- Lo sabía – Camina hacia él - ¿Qué planeas? – Se cruza de brazos - ¿Quieres que le diga a tus padres lo que no les dije hace 8 años? – Esas palabras aunque no muestran mucho peso, insinúan reto.

- ¡No! – Se pasa las manos por el cabello – Sólo quiero que estés conmigo, mas nada – Ella lo mira dudosa.

- Está bien – Regresa al armario.

Darien respira hondo y sale de habitación.

Con medio armario lleno y media maleta vacía, la rubia baja a recepción y pide la llave de su habitación.

- Vaya, quedamos juntos – Susurra al descubrir que su Suit queda junto a la de Darien.

En la habitación termina de colgar su ropa en el armario. Al terminar, Serena toma su celular y llama a Rei.

- ¿Cómo estás? – La pelinegra se oye preocupada.

- Estoy bien – Escucha un suspiro de alivio de parte de Rei – Aun no es la fiesta. Y ya me instale en mi otra habitación – Camina hacia el balcón.

- ¿Qué tal es? – pregunta con la curiosidad de una niña.

- Valió cada centavo de mi tarjeta – Dice maravillada – Por cierto, necesito que me hagas un favor, dile a Mina que te haga compañía en casa de mis padres. Mi mamá está sola, Yaten está fuera de la cuidad por trabajo, yo estoy en Osaka y, como tú tienes compromisos… Lo mejor es que ella esté bajo vigilancia adulta.

- Exageras – Serena frunce el ceño.

- No lo hago. No conoces a Mina. Ella es como una caja de pandora, si la dejas sola ella misma se abrirá, y es ahí donde se creara el caos – Se explica de una forma más fácil.

- Linda analogía - Dice Rei con Ironía.

- Te lo pido… - Le ruega.

- Ya la llamo – Serena siente un gran alivio.

Rei y Serena hablan por largo rato, luego se despiden. Serena tiene que verse con Darien e irse arreglar.

**Oficinas Del Periódico Fuji, Tokio.**

- Dile a tu jefe que todo queda listo – El robusto director de planta del periódico le da la mano a Rei – Y espero la entrevista que me prometiste – Finaliza. Hino sale de la oficina con una sola cosa por hacer, llamar a Mina.

- ¿Serena quiere que me quede en casa de su madre? – A Mina se le hace extraña la petición.

- Como ni ella ni Yaten están…. No puedes quedarte sola – Le explica.

- Está bien, te veré allá para irnos juntas a la casa de Serena – Se despide. La pelinegra respira con alivio – Es hora de irnos – Sale para conducir hacia la casa de los Tsukino.

**Osaka, Japón.**

Darien termina de ver la elegante, sobria, pero sencilla decoración de la sala y el patio de la enorme casa de sus abuelos. Lita se lució.

- ¿Lindo, hermoso, encantador? – Hace una divertida referencia a la decoración.

- ¡Es perfecta! – Darien sonríe de forma muy abierta.

- Gracias – Lita alza la cabeza para admirar su obra maestra - ¿Piensas venir así? – Lo mira de arriba abajo - Unos vaqueros desteñidos, un sueter y unos tenis no son una vestimenta adecuada para el cumpleaños de una persona mayor – Darien se mete las manos a los bolsillos y no deja de sonreír.

- Tienes razón, me voy – Se despide con un movimiento de manos.

- Adiós Darien – Lita se despide de igual forma.

- Ahora sólo falta colocarme la armadura y prepararme para la tercera guerra mundial – Susurra con sátira.

**Hotel Chiba.**

Desde que Darien salió, ya fueron dos horas, por lo que Serena comienza a arreglarse. Ella jamás fue ni es una mujer de llevar kilos y kilos de maquillaje, pero la situación lo amerita.

Termina de aplicarse lápiz labial rosado pálido, ¡Y listo! Ahora sólo falta que llegue Darien, y en menos de 10 minutos esté listo.

- ¡Qué fácil es ser hombre! – Piensa con burla – Sólo les toma 5 minutos para estar bellos.

- Lo lamento, es hora pico – Chiba llega como un tornado a la habitación, tanto así que ni siquiera mira bien a Serena – Dame 5 minutos y salimos lo más rápido posible.

- Cálmate – Le sugiere su acompañante con voz suave – Ya estoy lista – El moreno se detiene en seco y la mira.

- Estás preciosa – Dice sin pensar – Ehh… Lo lamento – Reacciona de bruscamente.

- Tranquilo – Serena se tapa la boca para no seguir riendo a carcajadas – Mejor cámbiate, hay que irnos – Darien obedece.

Listos, Darien y Serena bajan a recepción donde los espera una elegante limosina.

- Lindo – Recorre el interior de vehículo con la vista.

- Gracias – El tipo no evita sentirse como un príncipe azul.

El camino hasta la residencia fue el más corto en la vida de la rubia y el pelinegro.

Darien comienza a sentir un leve pero molesto dolor de cabeza. Y Serena siente como su corazón late a mil, y su respiración se vuelve lenta y espesa.

- Vamos – La toma de la mano.

Familiares y amigos cercanos se acercan a Darien para saludarlo, y preguntarle por su bella acompañante. Algunos sonríen, otros los miran con desaprobación.

Lita mira una pequeña multitud, y no es por el bufet, así camina hacia ella.

- Disculpen – Se mueve con dificultad entre las personas – Soy la organizadora – Logra llevar hasta el centro de atención - ¡Darien! – Exclama contenta al verlo, pero al adentrarse más, descubre a una mujer de cabellos rubios que lo toma de la mano. Al principio no supo quién es en realidad, pero sus recuerdos llegan como una señal de alarma y le señalan que es Serena Tsukino. Lita mira a Darien con cara de "¿Qué hace esa mujer aquí?"

- Gente, quiero ver a mi abuelo – Darien logra escabullirse de la gente y evitar a Lita.

- Esa es Lita – Serena señala al ya disuelto grupo.

- Sí – Aprieta la mano nervioso, pero Serena se suelta.

- Me lastimas – Se masajea la mano - ¿Por qué la evitas?

- Recuerdas que me preguntaste si mis padres sabían que vendrías a la fiesta, y que te dije que no – Serena asiente - Pues nadie lo sabe – Se frota las manos con nerviosismo.

- Y por ese pequeño error, ahora pareces un vibrador - Lo mira entendiendo aún más, lo que ya sabe.

- Serena, yo… - De forma inconsciente mira hacia los lados, y para su desgracia sus padres vienen hacia ellos – No puede ser – Baja la cabeza y aprieta los ojos.

- Darien… - Chiba padre y Chiba madre no quitan los ojos de Serena.

- ¿Qué hace esa mujer aquí? – Pregunta el patriarca con desprecio.

- Papá, por favor sigue mostrándole a la sociedad que eres un hombre honorable, más no el déspota y prepotente que de verdad eres – Darien no va perder esta nueva oportunidad de defender a Serena y de poner en su sitio a su padre.

- No seas tan grosero – La madre de Darien susurra intentando no llamar la atención.

- Sabes qué, tienes razón – El moreno señala a su progenitora – Éste día es sólo para el abuelo, así que si desean decirme algo, lo pueden hacer en el hotel – Darien vuelve a tomar a Serena de la mano y se la lleva a dentro de la casa.

Al ver el rostro de su abuelo siente que todo lo mano no existe, por lo que Darien le da un gran abrazo.

- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunta Endimión Chiba al ver a su único nieto.

- Abuelo, soy yo, Darien – Lo toma de la mano.

- Eres mi nieto – El hombre sonríe - ¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

- Es tu cumpleaños – Le recuerda el moreno.

- Gracias muchacho – Con lo que los años y su fuerza le da, Endimión palmea la mano de su nieto.

Darien logra alejar a Serena de sus padres, pero él sabe que hay alguien más que está detrás de ellos… Lita.

- Voy al baño – Se levanta de la mesa.

- Te acompaño – Se dispone a ir con ella.

- Darien, no – Lo detiene con la mano – Sé cuidarme sola.

- Está bien – Darien se sienta, pero la sensación de desasosiego sigue vigente. Cuando Serena se pierde entre la multitud, él se levanta de la mesa y la sigue hasta el baño.

Por falta de un baño disponible, Serena entra a uno de los cuartos con baño privado. Al salir observa la habitación, y por lo que deduce fue de Darien.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – La voz del padre de Darien la hace voltear hacia la puerta. Y para su sorpresa, no solo está él sino su esposa y Lita.

- Darien me invito – Cuatro pueden jugar este juego.

- ¿Sabes que esto es un evento privado? – Lita sale a relucir aquella actitud de callejera que hace años Serena conoció por accidente en la Universidad.

- Lo sé, la adinerada familia Chiba quiso hacer alarde de su fortuna. Y cómo no hacerlo en el cumpleaños de un anciano que pobremente recuerda quien es – Se cruza de brazos de forma retadora. Ella no va a dejar que nadie le pase encima – Ustedes sí que son especiales – Añade con algo de veneno con una pizca de sarcasmo.

- Mira Serena, tú no eres nadie. Ya no perteneces a la vida de Darien, sólo eres una cualquiera – Lita culmina con una inspección descarada al cuerpo de Serena.

- Yo no era nadie hace 8 años, pero ahora soy una profesional que se gana la vida nutriendo el cerebro de personas con libros, más no una organizadora que se gana la vida colocando adornos de flores los cuales se llevan las personas y los dejan pudrir en sus casas – Toma su bolso – Ahh por cierto, la única aparecida eres tú, ya que te acostaste con un hombre comprometido. Tú eres la zorra – Lita estuvo a punto de lanzarse encima de Serena, pero Harumi se lo impide – Se nota que pertenecer a un familia con dinero no te ha cambiado en nada. Aun sigues siendo la misma salvaje de siempre. Y yo no vivo a la sombra de unos ricos mal educados. Se nota que no sabes nada de la vida, ya que me imagino que toda el trabajo que tienes se debe a ellos – Señala a los Chiba – Así llegaras alto – Concluye con desprecio.

- Mira niña, no te voy a permitir que… – El hombre no pude terminar su amenaza gracias a un quinto en la habitación.

- Yo no te voy a permitir que la amenaces – Darien se coloca entre su padre y Serena – Vaya que son unos cobardes, siguen a Serena hasta el baño ¡Les dije que si querían arreglar las cosas podrían ir al hotel! – Grita molesto – Y tú Lita – Señala a su ex mujer – Tú eres la causante de esto, ¿Acaso no te basta con lo que pasó hace 8 años? – La castaña no dice nada.

- Darien, ella es la mamá de tu hijo – Harumi Chiba sale a defender a su ex nuera.

- ¡Sí, pero de un bebé muerto! – En esos momentos Darien no mide su rabia - ¿Acaso tengo que deberle pleitesía por eso? No siento culpa alguna, y tampoco planeo sentirla.

- ¡Darien Chiba! – Grita su madre molesta – Lita aun es parte de nuestra familia, ¡Respétala!

- ¿Aun quieres que la respete después de lo que hizo? – Serena lo mira extrañado.

- ¿Y lo ventilaras delante de ésta mujer? – Su padre lo interrumpe. Lita sale llorando de la habitación.

- Ella nos faltó al respeto – La mujer mira a la rubia con odio.

- Ustedes se lo faltaron primero – La defiende – He intentado olvidar las cosas y hacer de nuestras vidas más fáciles, pero ustedes lo dificultan al intentar metérmela por los ojos – Se desahoga - Saben qué, me voy – Sale del cuarto con Serena detrás de él – Espero que la fiesta termine bien.

Ambos suben a la limosina. En todo el camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Darien miraba por la ventana, y Serena aún repasaba lo que acababa de pasar.

Al llegar al hotel, ambos suben hacia la habitación.

- Vamos a la mía – Serena saca la tarjeta (llave) su bolso.

- ¿La tuya? – Darien no entiende por qué ella tiene una llave de una habitación que no es la de él.

- Sabía que esto iba a suceder – Abre la puerta – Entra.

La rubia se arma de valor y le lanza una pregunta que nació al salir de la casa Chiba.

- Darien ¿Qué le paso a tu hijo? – Serena cierra la puerta para luego enfocarse en él.

- Serena, por favor – Darien no quiere recordar ese incidente - No debí haberte dicho lo del bebé.

- Por favor – Le suplica.

- Está bien – El moreno se sienta en el borde de la cama.

- Lita y yo estábamos discutiendo acerca de ti – Serena frunce el ceño sorprendida. Pensaba que el tema de su relación se había cerrado desde el momento que Darien y Lita se fueron a Osaka – Yo estaba cansado de discutir, pero ella no. Así que la ignoré. Lita se fue sin que yo me diera cuenta en su automóvil, y aun me pregunto a donde – Se frota la cara con las manos – Comenzó en trabajo de parto, pero no quiso pujar, y cuando lo hizo el bebé ya estaba muerto. Murió asfixiado – Serena se acerca a él y lo abraza – Me llamaron del hospital no para decirme que era papá, sino que mi hijo había muerto – Darien se aprieta más al cuerpo de Serena.

- Lo lamento – Serena comienza a llorar.

- Tú no has hecho nada malo, fue ella – Chiba se levanta y la braza – No te sientas así.

- Vamos a salir – La escritora se separa de él – Tengo hambre, ve a cambiarte por favor.

El domingo paso rápido, Darien y Serena recorrieron la cuidad juntos. Pero antes de que se fueran, el moreno fue a ver a su abuelo.

- ¿Cómo está tu abuelo? – Darien acompaña a almorzar a Serena.

- Está bien – Mira el menú.

- ¿Listo para irte? – Toma el aperitivo que le sirvieron antes del almuerzo.

**Tokio, Japón.**

**Casa de Serena**.

- Hogar, dulce hogar – Serena suelta las maletas en la puerta.

- ¡Hola! – Rei la abraza - ¿Qué tal la estadía? – Serena exhala pesadamente.

**Apartamento de Darien.**

Enciende las luces de sala, deja las maletas en el piso y aprieta el botón de la contestadora.

_- Tiene tres mensajes _– Darien se acomoda en el sofá junto al aparato. Ya en el tercer mensaje el corazón de Darien comienza a latir rápido, el número que le da la contestadora es de Osaka.

- Darien, como te atreves a quedarte con esa mujer en el hotel de la familia ¡¿En qué pensabas?! La próxima vez que te vea me vas a conoce… - El doctor Chiba borra el mensaje, no está de humor para escuchar las amenazas de su papá.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció estos dos enfrentamientos? Creo que no hubo tanto drama, jajajajajaja.

Este lunes ya entro a clases, y otra vez pido excusas. Aunque prometo escribir poco a poco, e ir publicando de forma rápida.

Éste capítulo fue el que más me dio lidia y el más largo de todos los que he hecho, y espero que les guste.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, critica o comentario, por favor me escriben un review o un Mp. Yo con gusto se los responderé.

Les mando Besos y Bendiciones

Flor Guajira


End file.
